Finding Isabella
by Readqueen15
Summary: Isabella Swan was kidnapped eight years ago and never seen again. She was the talk of the country and it was as if she had vanished into thin air. Time went by and people eventually had to accept the fact that she was dead. But eight years later, a young girl with no memory shows up at the police station, claiming to be Isabella Swan. The only question is, who is she really?
1. Chapter 1

**Marie**

"Please help me," the skinny girl whispered, "my name is Isabella Swan. I was taken from my family a long time ago. I want to go home."

The woman's mouth was agape and her eyes wide. She took in the girls state and skittish attitude. She was silent for a moment and then said, "say that again."

"My name is Isabella. That's all I know. He took me a long time ago and I escaped. Please don't send me back… " Marie's voice broke at the end.

She was desperate. She wanted the woman to believe her. She felt that everyone could see through her lie. She had to be strong. Her eyes flashed around the room taking in all the commotion. People rushed around the room, answering phones and combing through stacks of paper. But all the girl was focused on was the police officer. She hugged herself tighter if that was even possible. Another officer noticed them and walked over. Marie's eyes became even more fearful. She tried to calm her breathing.

 _(They can't find out. They can't find out. Don't be weak. This is my chance to get away. Don't be a coward.)._

"What's going on, here?" He asked.

"The girl claims that she's Isabella Swan," The woman whispered to the fellow officer.

The man looks her up and down for a few seconds and turns back to the woman. His lips are pursed and takes a look at her again. They have some kind of unspoken communication going on. Marie looks at the floor and vigorously sucks on her lip until he finally says, "follow me."

The officers lead her out of the crowded lobby, around the corner, and into a private room. The walls were just a plain grey and alone sat a metal table and four chairs. The door slams shut and it's just her and the woman.

Marie knows that what she's doing is bad. Impersonating another person is a crime and she could go to jail. She knows that she'll be punished if she's found out. She'll be punished badly. It's what James said would happen. She saw how badly the police messed him up when he was arrested for a minor offense. He took out his anger on her. Marie doesn't want to even know what they would do to her. She just has to stick to her story. It's too late to turn back now.

Her heart pounds against her chest and sweat gleams on her forehead. She tries to conceal her shaking hands but the officer notices. She doesn't say anything.

"Take a seat sweetie, I'm Officer Graham," she says, "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Marie knew that if she ate anything, she would probably just puke it up. She said no and the officer relaxed into the chair fiddling with a pen. A few moments later the man from before walked into the room. Marie jumped in her seat and stared at him as he walked over.

"This is Private Investigator Wayland," Graham said. Wayland sat down in a chair and held a manilla folder in his hand and placed a recording device on the table. It was pointed at her.

"We would only like to ask you some questions, are you alright with that?" Graham asked her. Marie nodded her head and looked her in the eye. She watched as the two of them glanced at each other and gave a little nod.

"So, Isabella- you told Officer Graham that you were taken. Are you saying that you were kidnapped?" Investigator Wayland questioned.

Marie felt a shudder go through her body. She looked down at her shaking hands and said, "yes, I was kidnapped."

"By who?" He demanded.

"James Hunter. I was always kept in the attic," she whispered. Marie was telling the truth. The painful truth. Nobody could have made this up.

"He kept me locked inside this cage," her hands gripped the sides of the chair. "It was always cold. I could only lay on my side or kneel. It was a cage made for dogs. That's all he thought I was… an animal," she laughed without any humor. "He only let me out when he wanted to do _stuff-"_

"What stuff?" The Wayland quickly asked.

Marie looked at him with tears in her eyes. "He liked to touch me. He would put himself inside me. I didn't like that. He also would hit me and kick me. He was always so angry." It started to become hard for her to speak and her voice trembled but she continued. "The other times, he would let me out to use the bathroom or to give me a bath. But I was never left alone out of the cage, he was always there."

 _(Girl, shut up. Don't you dare say another fucking word. I'll know if you disobey)._

His voice was in her head. He never went away. She yanked at her straggly mahogany hair and tried to ignore her mind. Marie knew that she was doing a bad thing. She didn't need him to tell her that.

"He didn't trust me, I had tried to escape to many times. He eventually got fed up and locked me up. There were almost no windows in the attic except for one in the ceiling. That's the only way I'd know what time of day it was. I liked to look at the moon. It gave me comfort, it was so beautiful."

Tears ran down her face and she didn't bother to wipe them away. The officers were quiet and asked another question.

"How did you escape?"

"James left the cage and the attic door unlocked. I thought it was strange because he was always so careful. He was acting kind of weird and-"

"What do you mean by weird?" Officer Graham cut her off.

"He had come up to give me food and was very unfocused. He was fidgety and mumbling to himself. I think he'd just gotten home because he still had his jacket and shoes on. I tried to talk to him but he just shouted at me. I didn't understand that because he never raised his voice. He was always so calm and planned everything out. James was only with me for a few minutes before he left the attic. I heard a car start and then the house was silent. I didn't know what I should do, I thought it might have been a trap to see if I would escape. I stayed inside the cage for about an hour or two before I realized that I was truly all alone. I crawled out, stood up and walked out," She swallowed the lump in her throat, remembering the eerie silence of the house and cold dark stairs she walked down.

"I realized that this my chance to escape so I just ran. I didn't even grab shoes or a coat. I was too afraid he would come back."

Investigator Wayland placed his hands on the table and tapped his fingers. "And you came to the station?"

Marie nodded her head. "Yes. I didn't know where else to go."

Officer Graham bit on the tip of the pen and studied her. Marie squirmed in her seat, feeling like she was under attack.

 _(She probably didn't believe me. Why would she? I was a nobody)._

"What happened the day you were kidnapped?" the investigator asked.

Marie's mouth went dry. She didn't know what to say. She had only heard of Isabella Swan from the news years ago. Isabella's parents, Renee and Charlie were speaking. It was before James had locked her up and let her watch tv. Marie remembered that she looked like the little girl on but James changed the channel so fast, that she didn't get to hear the rest. All she knew was that Isabella Swan had been kidnapped.

"I- I don't know," Marie clenched her jaw. It was a pathetic answer. How could someone not remember when they were kidnapped?

Now both officers were staring intensely at her. Her heart raced and avoided their eyes. She was going to be found out. She knew it.

"You don't know how you were kidnapped?" The investigator's voice is hard.

"No-no, It's been a long time. James didn't like me to think about my life before. He got angry when I did. I just wanted him to stop hurting me so I didn't think about it anymore. I let him do what he wanted with me."

"So, you are saying you just forgot?" He stared at her hard.

"I- yes, I did," Marie gulped. She forced herself to stare at the officers and tried to push away the cramping she felt in her stomach.

"But you know your name is Isabella Swan? You remembered that?" The investigator asked.

"Ye-yes. I never forgot my name. He tried to make me forget. He tried to change me but I wouldn't let him."

She could feel his disbelief. Marie didn't know how much longer she could hold this out.

"How did he try to make you forget?" Officer Graham asked.

"He- he called me, Marie. James said it sounded pure and innocent. He didn't like the name Isabella."

The floor had cracks in it and she counted the number while she waited for them to ask another question. Marie was doing anything to distract herself. She needed something to convince them. She had to convince them.

Suddenly, as if she had been waiting for the moment, someone knocked on the door and walked in. it was a lady dressed in a grey pantsuit and her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She walked over to the three of them and pulled out a chair and sat in the middle of the two officers.

"Hello Isabella, you can call me, Lindsey." She said to Marie. Her voice was firm yet soft at the same time and put everyone at ease. She barely gave the officers any notice when she took the manilla folder from Wayland's hand.

"I'm a psychologist for the police department. I was called in to talk and show you some photographs," she said. "Is that alright with you, Isabella? You have every right to say no. We will understand."

Marie furrowed her eyebrows. If she said no, it would look even more suspicious, but apart of her was curious so she agreed.

"You can take your time. If you need a break or you're feeling overwhelmed just let me know." her voice was soothing as she spoke.

"Ok," Marie whispered. She straightened out in her seat and leaned forward when the woman opened the folder.

"Do you know who these people are?" Lindsey asked.

Marie stared at the picture. It was a photograph of a man and a woman in a backyard. The woman had shoulder length brown hair, a narrow face, and blue eyes. She was standing next to a man with a mustache, brown hair, and brown eyes. They held hands and were obviously very in love. In Between them was a little girl in a sunflower dress. She looked like an exact replica of them. They looked so a happy.

Marie wished that were her. She wanted a mother and father. She wanted a family. James told her that she had no parents. And staring at the photo, Marie knew that the smiling little girl was, Isabella. Marie whispered, "Are those my parents?"

She let her fingers run over their faces and closed her eyes. She could feel the emotions building up inside of her. She couldn't cry.

"Yes, Isabella. Those are your parents. Can you-" Marie cut her off.

"Are they coming to get me? I just want to go home. I need to see them," she pleaded. The psychologist's eyes held some sympathy.

"We can talk about that in a little bit," she said. Marie knew something was up. There was something she wasn't being told.

"I understand that you are scared and probably very tired but we need to confirm that you are who you say you are. Do you understand that?"

Sadly, Marie did. She did everything in her power not to bolt and took deep breaths to calm herself. She refused to look at the officers.

"I need you to tell me your parents names. Can you do that?" Lindsey asked.

Marie lightly scratched her wrist. She knew the answer… she thought.

"My mom's Renee and my dad is Charlie?" She said after a few seconds of thinking. Marie was very unsure about everything and she knew it showed.

All the psychologist did was nod and point at the little girl in the middle. "Who's that?"

It only took a second for Marie to respond, "it's me."

Lindsey, being satisfied with her answer turned to the next photograph and then the next and then the next. Marie had to stop a few times to regain her composure. She didn't recognize anyone or anything and by the end, everyone in the room probably thought that she was a fraud.

"Can you tell me your birthday?" Lindsey asked.

Marie said without question, "September thirteenth."

It was the one thing she was sure on. Marie remembered from the report that they had the same birthday. There was a red dot that kept flashing on the recorder. It caught Marie's attention.

"Do you know the year?"

Marie shook her head. "N-no. I'm sorry,"

"It's alright." Lindsey replied.

She never seemed to get angry about anything… or show any emotions. It was impossible to tell what she was thinking.

"Isabella, can you tell me your middle name?"

"I-I'm sorry," Marie stuttered. A sob caught in her throat and she could hear James's reprimanding voice in her mind.

"You don't have to apologize." Lindsey sighed.

She put away the photos and handed the folder back to Wayland. The psychologist didn't ask anymore questions. Marie was exhausted and was unaware of how much time had past.

"Isabella, the next step is having a DNA test done. Are you ok with that?"

Her head flew up and pulse quickened. She knew that she was done for once they got the results. Marie didn't know how she could get out of this one.

"Is that really necessary?" Her voice shook. "Do you not believe me?"

Lindsey meaningfully responds "It's not that I don't believe you. It just seems that you have some memory loss- which is normal for someone who has been your situation. It's not uncommon for victims of abuse to block out some of happier memories. The brain will do whatever it takes to survive. Think of it as a coping mechanism."

Marie nodded her head. Did that mean that, all she had to say was that she didn't remember? And no one would think differently?

"I'm going to go phone the hospital," The psychologist said. She paused and looked at Marie for a few seconds before leaving the room.

Marie's entire body tensed up again as she left with the two officers. She ground her teeth together and tried not to show her nerves.

James would be so angry if he could see her now. She had broken so many rules and done so many bad things. She couldn't even lie properly. Marie almost wished for James to come and slap her in the face. She almost wished for him to punish her; Marie wanted to feel reassured. She didn't like waiting for the punishment to come.

"Do you really think you are that clever?" Officer Wayland suddenly said.

Marie started at his angry face. She flinched back in her chair and her lips trembled. She didn't know how to respond.

"You and I both know that you are not Isabella Swan." He growled.

Her eyes were wide.

"Hey, calm down!" Graham told her partner.

"You can pretend all you want but I know the truth. Enjoy this while you can," was the last thing Marie heard before she collapsed to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's going to tell her that her parents are dead?" Was the first thing Marie heard when she woke up.

She gasps and shoots up straight. She looks around and realizes that she's in the hospital. Tears prickled in her eyes and she bites her lip. Marie didn't know that the Swans were dead. This could ruin her plan. This could ruin everything.  
Suddenly there is an angry voice outside in the hallway. It's Wayland, "You mean her supposed parents?" His voice was mean and gruff. She involuntarily shivered.

"Wayland, lay off the girl. You don't know that she isn't Isabella Swan and right now all you are doing is causing her more stress," says Graham.

"Well we have no reason to believe that she is actually her. That girl can't just show up at the station pretending to be some long lost girl with no memory. Remember the last girl? And the girl before?"

Graham sighs, taking in his point. "I understand your point but you've got to give this girl a little bit off faith before you just dismiss her-"

"I have to agree with Officer Graham on this one," an unfamiliar voice interrupted. "The girl may have no memories but it's very common with these situations like Dr. Lindsey explained earlier. It's the mind's way of protecting itself when there is danger near. Plus, her facial features are consistent with the ones of the Swan family and she looks the most similar to the aged photograph."

"Dr. Gerandy, you can say that for any skinny white girl. Doesn't that also apply to the two other girls who pretended to be Isabella Swan?" Wayland angrily whispered.

"Wayland-" Officer Graham started.

"No!" he interrupted. "All we are doing is giving the Cullen family false hope that the girl will be found. All they ever want is the same thing: the money and a wealthy home they can just kick back in. Officer Graham, you should know better than most, that the probability of Isabella being found alive or at all is slim to none!"

It was silent in the hallway. No one knew how to respond. The only sound Marie could hear was the beating of her heart.

"I understand your frustration, Investigator Wayland. We've been here way to many times before but there is always the chance that this girl could actually be Isabella…" he says, "besides, we'll know the truth once the DNA results come back."

Marie's eyes widen. She grips the bedsheets in her hands and her heart drops to her stomach.

 _No._

This couldn't be happening to her. This couldn't be happening. When had they taken it? Didn't they need some kind of consent?

Someone grunts in response. It's Lindsey. "I can't believe that you took the test while she was asleep. Just think about how many laws you have broken. That young girl is still a minor-"

"We don't know how old she actually is," Wayland grumbles.

"Well, in my opinion, she looks like she is under eighteen and if she is Isabella Swan then I hope you are prepared for a big lawsuit from the Cullens." Lindsey firmly states.

"I understand what we did was wrong but wouldn't you rather be sure of this girl's identity than send her off to the Cullen family, only for their joy to be crushed again?"

"We saw ourselves that she didn't even recognize Isabella's godparents or their children in the photos. It'll become obvious she's a fake as soon as we hand her over, to the Cullens." Wayland replied.

"Well, we can't just hold her for a week," said Graham.

"You're right," Lindsey said. "at the moment there is no evidence to conclude that she isn't Isabella Swan. Her story matches with her physical injuries on her body and we can only guess at the moment how fragile her mental state is."

"From what I've seen so far, she has had extensive breaks and fractures in her arms and legs that have not healed properly. There are cuts all over her body and I can tell that she is seriously lacking some vitamins. I want to wait until she's awake or has a guardian to do internal exams."

"What do you think we should do?" asked Graham.

In a resigned voice he says, "we should probably call Dr. Cullen and his wife. Whoever this girl is, she has been obviously been through some kind of trauma. She does physically resemble Isabella Swan and her memories should start to come back, once she has gotten settled. If this girl is a con artist then she can't hold on to the lie for long."

"Are you seriously buying into this amnesia crap?" grumbled Wayland. "We're just going to disappoint them again. It's cruel what we're doing to the Cullens and you all know that. We should have closed this case long ago because the truth is that Isabella Swan is dead and is not coming back."

A loud bang sounded throughout the hall, causing Marie to jerk away. Her natural reaction was to run and hide. She didn't want to attract attention to herself so she layed in the hospital bed, trembling, waiting for what will happen next.

"I'll call the Cullens right now, while Wayland is away. I don't want him to throw another fit." Lindsey's voice dripped with sarcasm. Her footsteps faded away and then it was just the doctor and Graham.

"Isabella Swan has been missing for eight years. Do you think that this is actually her?" Graham stated.

The doctor replied, "She could be anyone at the moment. But sometimes we just have to follow our gut and right now our gut is telling us to believe her."

"I hope we're right. The Cullens deserve some peace. How do you think they'll react?"

The doctor hesitated before saying, "I don't know. They've heard the same story so many times and it's only natural to give up hope."

Graham hums in agreement. "Well let's just pray we've got the right girl. I have a feeling."

* * *

Marie let her eyes close as the drugs coursed through her body making her more exhausted and the fear of being found out was enough to drain her body of energy.

She wondered how long she could pull off having _amnesia._ She never had a good memory. Marie didn't even remember her parents and what child didn't know who their parents were? She never remembered playing outside or having any friends or going to school or any birthdays. She didn't even know how old she was. She doesn't really know how she ended up with James but knows that she must of had some sort of life before him. Someone must have loved her. Even if they didn't anymore.

But for as long as Marie could remember, she was kept in the dark. She was kept secured and locked away from the world, ensuring that she could never be found. She could remember the sound of children's laughter from the attic. She could hear the sound of an ice cream truck in the summer passing down the street. Marie could hear everything but no one could hear her.

But for now… she is free. She is free until they find out who she really is. She can have someplace warm to sleep and have an actual meal. The stench and taste of the greasy take out makes her sick to her stomach. It was all James ever feed her. She didn't deserve to have money spent on her is what he always said.

But the need for more nearly drove her insane. She begged for more water. She begged for more food. She begged for a warmer blanket but he never listened. He laughed at her, as she grovelled at his feet.

Marie could feel his rough calloused hands snake around her neck and slowly tighten his grip as she began to fight for air. Her vision would become blurry and her movements would start to slow. She remembers hoping that he would kill her only to be so disappointed when she'd wake up the next day.

At least the Cullens were being called. They would take her in and keep her safe. From what she's heard so far is that they have a lot of money. That meant she would have protection and it would make sense if she didn't remember them. Marie knows that she should feel sorry for taking advantage of this family but at this point it's either jail or life on the run. There is no way she is going back to James.

Eventually, Marie fell back into a dreamless sleep with the feel of his hands creeping around her neck, stealing her breathe away.

* * *

"Isabella?" A soft voice asked.

She slowly regained conscious, cautiously opening her eyes. Bright lights shined from up above. She felt as if everything moved in slow motion and she was just landing her feet on the ground. Her eyes scoured the room before pausing on the three adults. Her body tensed waiting for what would happen next.

"Honey?" The woman's voice shook.

She had dark brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders and her eyes were a soft chocolate color. The woman's lips trembled and she struggled not to cry. She wanted to believe that this young girl could be Isabella. She looked so much like her but struggled to forget about all the other girls who had claimed to be her. She didn't want to be disappointed again. The woman cupped her hands around her mouth and turned to the man next to her.

When Marie looked at the man, he was not smiling. He has soft blonde hair and his deep blue eyes narrowed at her as if he was studying her. His body was tense as well but his overall presence calmed the room. He took the woman in his arms and held her tightly.

The doctor suddenly stepped forward, breaking the spell. Marie suddenly jolted out of her thoughts and stared at the slowly approaching man. He paused at the end of her bed and spoke.

"Isabella, I am Dr. Gerandy. Do you know who these people are?"

The people were the couple from the photograph. They must have been Isabella's godparents: The Cullens. Marie froze and stared at them. Her eyes held a certain amount of fear and she tried not to let it show.

Marie knew who they were, but was too afraid to speak. She shook her head and the woman let out a little whimper. Marie turned her head towards her.

"This is Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen," he gestured. "They are your godparents."

Marie blinked, feeling a mix of emotions. She stared at the young couple and felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn't know why she was reacting this way. Marie felt naked as the day she was born. She felt small and scared. Everything was happening so quickly and that made her vulnerable. The woman- Esme, had a strong maternal presence. She reacted without even thinking, and quickly approached the distressed girl.

Marie, thinking the worst, quickly flinched away from her touch. Esme looked alarmed and stopped in her tracks. Marie softly trembled underneath the blankets. Remembering the feel of James hand when he hit her. She didn't want to be hurt again. _He_ had hated her crying. She never let herself show her emotions in the presence of others. It never ended well.

For the first time since waking up, Marie heard Carlisle's voice, "When can we take her home?"

His voice was low but soft. Marie couldn't be sure but she thought that she heard a little empathy in his voice. She didn't know why he would have it though. He's barely made eye contact with her yet alone spoke to her.

 _He doesn't think much of me._

"Well, Mr. Cullen. Isabella has some injuries that must be treated and she must have psychological testing done. She's been through a traumatic experience and it would be wise to for her to meet with some of our psychologists-"

Carlisle abruptly cut him off. "For one, it is, _Dr. Cullen._ And two, I am a surgeon and I'm completely aware of what needs to be done. That can all happen once we return home and will find our own professional that is not involved with the police station."

The doctor looking nervous, stammers, "I under-understand Dr. Cullen. But I must advise that she remains in the hospital for at least the weekend. We can monitor her and the police can inter-"

"No, absolutely not." Esme states for a first time.

Marie's eyes flash to her. Her voice is hard and authoritative, making the doctor sweat. He looked nervously between the two of them.

"She has been through enough already. The police can refer to our lawyer for any questioning they have, but at the moment our only focus is on her healing." Carlisle agrees with his wife and the doctor reluctantly accepts their wishes.

* * *

Marie was quiet for the next couple of days, only letting the nurses check her vital signs. Esme and Carlisle had stayed with her the entire weekend, only stepping out the room to take phone calls and get food. She found Esme's voice comforting and motherly. Marie wished that Esme was her mother. Marie knew that she would be loved and cared for.

Esme was the type of woman that would let nothing happen to her children. She didn't mind when Esme talked to her. Marie learned that they had three children already: Alice, Edward, and Emmett. Alice and Edward were twins while Emmett was a year older, going into his senior year of high school. She didn't talk much about them, except for constantly saying how excited they were that she was coming home. But Marie wasn't sure that was the case. It sounded as if she was trying to convince herself.

Marie wondered what they would think of her. From hearing the officers speak, she knew that two other girls had already pretended to be Isabella and ultimately failed. What would their other kids think of her? The thought made her stomach queasy. Would they immediately know she was a fake? After all they must have known Isabella well since they were basically family. The kids would be harder to fool than the adults, Marie already knew. She couldn't let herself get too close to them.

"What are you thinking about?" Esme whispered.

She was curled up in a chair with a book in her hand. It was Sunday night and tomorrow would be Monday. She would finally get to leave.

Marie shrugged her shoulders, unsure what to say.

Esme put the book down and scooted the chair closer to the bed. Her hand rested lightly on the sheets. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Marie found herself nodding, and realized how truly afraid she was. Not just afraid of the Cullens but of everything. She was afraid of being found out, she was afraid of another person's touch, she was afraid of the world. She had never been allowed to truly live and know she had the opportunity. She didn't know what being free felt like and it was in arms reach. She wanted it so bad.

"I-" she croaked, "I don't want to be afraid. It's all my fault. It's my fault he took me. I should have screamed for help or something..." she wrung her hands around and around and bit her lip. Her voice rose in distress.

"Sweetie" Esme whispered. "None of this is your fault. That awful man is the one to blame. You were only eight years old. There was no way you could have stopped that man from taking you..." Esme abruptly stops. Her voice is filled with emotion and a tear drips down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Marie said. She was sorry for everything. She didn't want to make the woman cry again. She didn't like seeing her sad.

Carlisle chooses that moment to walk back into the room and stops short when he sees the two of them. Alarm flashes across his face.

"What's wrong?" His voice rises.

Esme let's out a little laugh and wipes the tears away from her eyes. "Just a little girl talk."

Carlisle doesn't look convinced but doesn't press the subject matter. He sets down a glass of water for Marie and walks to Esme's side.

He's yet to address her directly as Isabella but he doesn't seem as distant as before. Marie doesn't know what to think of him. He keeps his distance but is never too far away. The times he's talked to Marie was only about her health. A part of her wishes that he would say something more to her. She wants to understand him better. It feels like he can see right through her.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" Esme asks him.

He runs his hand through his hair and sighs before looking at Marie and back to his wife. This immediately catches Marie's attention.

"I was talking to Officer Graham. She wants to ask her more questions about the man who took her…" Carlisle trails off.

Esme scowls and before Marie can help herself she blurts, "Do I have to talk to them?"

Her heart races against her chest when they both look her at. This is the most vocal she has been so far. She immediately regrets what she's said.

 _Stupid girl._ James's voices hisses in her mind. She broke her most important rule, _don't attract attention._

"I'm s-sorry," she immediately takes back what she said, hoping they'll ignore her.

Carlisle turns towards her and she immediately waits for the worst to happen.

But it never does.

Instead he says, "You don't have to talk to them if you don't want to. There will be a time and place when you can answer their questions but it's definitely not know." His voice is firm and leaves no room for argument.

After a few moments of hesitation, his hand touches on her shoulder and rubs it soothingly. She goes rigid, her brain screaming to run, telling her something bad is going to happen. But she can't help but feel differently. She isn't afraid like before. His touch is different from James's. Marie isn't afraid.

She lets her body loose and relaxes into the bed, letting his hand rest on her shoulder. She liked the warmth and softness of his skin. It was nothing like James's rough and calloused hands. Marie wills herself to close her eyes and eventually falls into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shined through the curtains and Marie could see the city of Portland, Oregon down below. She had woken up several times throughout the night in a nightmare. It was the same dream every night: James had found her. But her fear would slowly vanish whenever she saw Esme sleeping in the pull out chair. Marie knew that she was safe with her.

Carlisle had mentioned that it was a four hour drive back to Forks, Washington. Marie couldn't help but silently snort at the name of the town.

 _Forks._

That was quite a name for a town. What was the neighboring town called… Spoons? As comical as it was, it was where Isabella had grown up and where she would live from now on… at least until they got the DNA results.

Marie pushed the thought out of her mind, the best she could, and let Esme help her dress. She was extremely weak and could barely stand let alone dress herself. The doctor had said that it was pure adrenaline that helped her escape and that she would slowly come off the high. All she had to do now was focus on healing. That's what everyone said. But she wondered how long she could play this broken traumatized girl. She wondered if anyone else would believe it.

Esme told her that she was sixteen years old. The same age as Alice and Edward. That meant that she was in highschool and would have to go once she was ready. The thought terrified her. She'd never been to school before in her life and had the education of elementary schooler. She didn't know anything about how girls her age should act or what kids her age were learning. But that's what happens when you've been held captive for almost decade.

Marie had changed into this soft cotton purple sweater that was slightly too small for her and slipped on a pair of faded navy jeans. Esme brushed her hair back into a ponytail and tied it up for her.

She knew that Esme was shaken up from seeing the scars on her back but held back her comments. She didn't want to upset Marie in anyway. They'd become so close in such a short time.

"I'm sorry that the clothes don't fit right. They are actually Alice's. The police called us so suddenly that we rushed down here. I would have gone out to actually buy you some of your own but there was no time," her voice broke.

"It's alright," Marie softly said. She honestly didn't mind. Any clothes would do. James didn't give her the courtesy of being dressed. He claimed it was easier to _use_ her if she had nothing on. Marie was grateful for anything she was given.

"Am I interrupting?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the room.

Marie looked away as he came over and lightly kissed Esme on the lips. She didn't know if she would ever be able to have a normal relationship like that. She didn't know if she would ever be normal. What kind of guy could ever love a messed up girl?

A bag was packed next to Marie and Carlisle took it before she could. She opened her mouth to speak but Carlisle beat her to it.

"I've cleared everything with the hospital and the car was pulled around to the front," he stated. "Are you ready to leave?" He asked Marie.

His voice was serious and Marie stiffly nodded her head. She wanted to get out of this hospital and away from the smell of death. Being in Portland meant that James was near and she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. But she knew that he would always be close by, no matter how far she ran.

Esme pulled around a wheelchair and helped her into it. She was pushed out of the room with Carlisle following behind. Marie choose to keep her head down, ignoring the looks of the passersby. She suddenly felt small and lonely leaving the walls of that tiny room. The protection that she had felt was gone as they maneuvered their way around the hospital. Marie was joining the real world now and she didn't know how to react.

She would have to interact with people now. She would have to be Isabella Swan. But Marie didn't know a thing about her and that was terrifying. What would Isabella think if she was in her position? Did Isabella have some special name for her best friend, Alice? Did Alice have a special name for her? What was her favorite food? What was her favorite joke? Marie's mind swam with questions that she did not know the answer to.

It wasn't long before the three of them piled into Carlisle's black Mercedes. Marie sat alone in the back with Esme and Carlisle in the front. She let herself slide down into the cold leather seats and leaned her head against the window. Raindrops fell from the sky and she twirled her damp hair around her fingers. The sound of the raindrops falling calmed her immensely and she found herself relaxing.

Marie loved the rain. The sound reminded her of a beating heart and her heart reminded her that she was still alive. When she was in the attic, it was usually the only thing that would help her fall asleep. It was the one thing that kept her sane. When it rained, she knew that there was still a whole other world outside the walls she lived in. Marie knew that wasn't alone.

"Let us know if you need anything, sweetie," Esme turned towards her, "We can stop anytime you like. It's going to be a long ride."

"Alright," Marie mumbled. She twiddled her thumbs and watched out the window as the car rolled away from the hospital.

* * *

It was only about a couple of hours into the ride that Marie felt the need to use the bathroom.

 _Stupid girl._

Why didn't she use it before? She didn't want to be nuisance. However, Esme did say they could stop anytime she needed.

Or she was saying that to be polite. She didn't really mean it.

Marie was too much of a wimp to ask. James didn't like her asking for things. The more she begged, the longer he held off. She had peed on herself many times because James wouldn't let her out. It was part of her punishment he liked to say. Though she didn't know what she was being punished for.

Marie was afraid of retaliation if she voiced her thoughts. Apart of her knew, that nothing bad would happen but it was as if her vocal cords had froze. All she could do was squirm around in the seat. But was it really worth it if she pissed on herself? In Carlisle's fancy car? She didn't want to think about how he'd react.

"Is everything alright?" Carlisle broke through her train of thoughts.

He looked at her through the rearview mirror. Her brown eyes were wide with fear and she squeezed her legs together. Esme noticed her discomfort and asked with realization, "do you need to use the restroom?"

Marie reluctantly nodded her head and hunched her shoulders. She hated how much of a bother she was. This would just delay the trip further.

"It's about a mile until the next rest stop. Do you think you can wait that long?" Esme asked.

Marie eagerly nodded her head and and sighed in relief. She slid down the seat, trying to make herself as small as possible. The radio played in the background and she focused on that, trying to distract her mind.

It didn't take long to get to the rest stop, and Marie hurried to the bathroom, not bothering to check if Esme and Carlisle were with her.

There were only a few people, obviously tourists, milling around and Marie made sure to stay a good distance away from them. They could be anybody.

She did her business and quickly came out to look for Carlisle and Esme. they were standing by the doorway talking privately. Marie hid behind the corner to hear their conversation.

"... I want to believe it's her, Carlisle." Esme said. "She has the same freckles and eyes. Carlisle, she has Charlie's eyes. I could recognize them anywhere. I don't want to believe that she is a fake. She's not like those other girls. I just have a feeling."

"Honey, I know you want to believe this. I want too to but we can't be to optimistic. Yes, she does look identical to Renee and Charlie, nobody can ignore that. The problem is her memory-"

"It'll come back though!" Esme interrupted him. "It'll slowly start to come back!"

Carlisle sighs, "that could happen. Or the DNA results could prove she is not, Bella."

"Don't think like that!" she gasps. "We have to give her the benefit of the doubt. And personally I'm already convinced and I know you are too. Don't give me that crap."

"You're right," Carlisle admits quietly. "But I'll feel better once we have the results from the test." Esme rests her hand on his cheek and they lean in for a kiss.

"You should have heard her at night," says Esme. "Sometimes she would whimper things in her sleep. She would beg the man to stop hurting her. Carlisle… she's just a child and he-"

Esme couldn't continue. She knew that James had raped Marie and beat her and abused her. Her anger was indescribable.

"I know, Es. I know what he did. I'm just as angry as you are. I want whoever did this to be held responsible but that can only happen once she feels safe enough to open up." Carlisle said.

"It's just that she's always so afraid of everything. She's afraid to be touched and she's afraid to speak. She's afraid that we're going to hurt her…"

Carlisle embraces Esme in his arms and hugs her tightly not wanting to let go. Marie decides that she has heard enough and walks out from around the corner.

Her face is as indifferent as before and they suspect nothing. The three of them head back to the car for the rest of the journey.

* * *

The two hours passed by surprisingly fast and before Maire knew it, they were in Forks, Washington. A banner was hung up on the border of the town that said, " _Welcome home, Bella! We've missed you!"_

Marie stared at it in shock as they drove by. She knew that Forks was a small town and that everyone knew everyone but she was not expecting that. Esme said that the town had been flooded with reporters. It somehow slipped out that Isabella Swan was found and the entire country was amazed. People believed that Marie was actually her.

Everyone who had a television was watching the news as they reported on Isabella Swan's miracle escape. Everyone was talking about it. Now, they wanted to know how she did it and who took her. Marie was content just hiding in the shadows but everyone wanted to know her story.

She had her face pressed up against the window as they drove through the dreary wet town. They passed by the Carver Cafe, police station, and busy gas station. Marie's eyes flickered all around and made sure to take in every building and every little detail she saw.

The town soon faded in the distance and they entered onto a country road. They were in the middle of the woods and everything was green and wet. Marie had never seen so much green in her life and it made her excited. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen this much color and felt so alive.

It was like a breath of fresh air.

The car turned onto a narrow wooded dirt path and they continued driving for about a mile. Marie wondered where they were heading but she didn't need to wait for long. Soon a gigantic house- wait no scratch that- a mansion appeared in front of her eyes. It was a three story contemporary home with a wrap around porch. Marie was amazed and couldn't contain her shock.

Esme and Carlisle watched her wearily.

"Does anything look familiar?" Esme asked in a hopeful voice.

Marie opened her mouth and said, "I-I'm sorry, no."

The hope died from Esme's face but Carlisle responded. "We've done a lot of work on the house in the past few years so it's going to look a lot different."

He tried to comfort his wife as they pulled up in front of the house. There were three other cars parked and all looked to be very expensive. Marie wondered if they belonged to their children.

She stepped out of the vehicle and hugged herself tightly. Lights were on in the house and she thought she saw someone walk past the window. Esme lightly touches her arm and urges her towards the house.

Marie's feet felt like deadweight as she dragged herself to the front door. She knew that there was no turning back once she walked into the house. They could do whatever they wanted to her. They could hurt her and no one would know. They're miles away from town and it's way too far for her to run away. Marie would probably get lost in the woods if she tried. There is no escape from here. She's completely at their mercy. This could turn into her second hell. How could she escape one only to end up at another?

 _Breathe in. Breathe out._

 _Breathe in. Breathe out._

Marie knew that her thoughts sounded ridiculous. She knew that she would be safe here. Just as long as she obeyed and didn't fuck up; she always fucked everything up. Esme and Carlisle stood to the side and waited for her to make a move. Marie lifted a shaky hand to the door handle and walked across the threshold. Her heart pounded against her chest and she sucked on her lip, hoping the nerves would go away.

Carlisle set the bag down by the front door and Esme lead Marie deeper into the home. Room after room and floor after floor was filled with beautiful artwork, state of the art appliances, and magnificent furniture. The Cullens didn't need to show that they were wealthy, you could just feel it.

They ended the tour of the house in the kitchen and a girl appeared from around the corner. She had electric blue eyes, black spikey hair, and a tiny frame. Marie observes her from across the room and the girl watches Marie from the doorway. Neither of them know what to say and Marie instinctively moves closer to Esme.

"Come say hi, Alice." Carlisle instructs.

Alice clenches her jaw but doesn't speak. She hesitantly walks to the island that they are all situated around. Her eyes narrowed in on Marie taking in everything from her appearance to her facial expressions. Marie looked like she had been through hell and hadn't yet recovered. She was frail, jittery and obviously underweight. The fear in her eyes was very present and Alice could feel herself pitying this girl.

Isabella was her best friend.

Wait, No.

Isabella was her sister. They had a connection like nobody else. They were as thick as thieves and knew each other from the inside out.

Alice didn't want to believe that this badly abused girl was her sister. Alice couldn't handle knowing that her sister had been alive all these years having god-knows-what done to her. She didn't want to think about it. Alice almost wished that Isabella would have been found dead rather than suffer for so many years.

It was three years ago that a young girl from New York City claimed to be Isabella Swan. She made up a story about how she had been kidnapped and escaped. Everybody was amazed but her story soon began to fall through the cracks and her con was exposed. Her real name was Erin McCrowly and she was actually a prostitute trying to escape the streets. Alice had a disgusted feeling everytime she looked at her and knew before even meeting her that this could not be her sister.

Then two years ago another girl appeared with the same story. Once again, her family took her in, quickly realizing that it was not Isabella. That girl's name was actually Sofie Tate and she had run away from her abusive foster family.

Alice was the ultimate test and in the end both girls failed miserably. Nothing they did got by her and were fools to think that they could trick Alice Cullen.

But looking at this girl, who had obviously been put through hell, Alice didn't know what to think.

The girl looked like, Bella.

She smelt like, Bella.

But didn't act like Bella.

The girl Alice knew was stubborn but shy and was always willing to put others needs before her own. She lived in the world of books and could usually be found reading. Alice was her one true companion besides Edward.

She always knew that Bella and Edward had a little crush on each other but they were both always too nervous to say anything. So, when Bella disappeared, Edward, as well as everyone else, was devastated.

In eight years, Edward went from her caring twin brother to a complete and total utter jerk. All he ever did was party and hook up with a new girl each weekend. Edward did everything he could to forget about Bella.

Alice was afraid to admit what she's known all along because that would this all real. She was afraid to admit that this girl in front of her was Isabella Swan.

"Alice." Her father lightly touched her arm. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and turned her attention back towards the cowering girl.

"Hi," Alice whispered.

She was overcome with emotion and without thinking approached Marie. Her hands hovered above Marie's shaking body and tried to maintain her composure.

"It's really you," Alice mumbled. She searched Marie's face for any signs of recognition but was met with a blank and terrified expression. Her jaw was clenched as she tried to keep the tears from spilling over her face and backed away from everyone.

"I-I've, got to go." Her voice trembled. Without another word she ran out of the room, hearing the sound of her father calling her name.

Her own sister didn't know who she was.

* * *

When Marie was younger, she would dream of another little girl almost every night. She had two ponytails and a big smile. The girl and Marie would run around for hours playing in a big yard until it was dark out and then she would wake up. Marie knew that it was just her imagination but she wanted it to be real. She wanted that faceless girl to be Alice.

That's why Esme was trying to comfort the sobbing girl, "Alice didn't mean that, sweetie. She's just very emotional. We all are."

She wanted Alice to believe she was Isabella Swan. Her rejection or lack therefore of didn't sit well with Marie. Carlisle had gone off to find Alice so they were all alone.

"I-I'm sorry," Marie mumbled.

Esme wipes away her tears and they walk to the living room and sit down on the couch. Marie listens to the sound of the clock tick and starts to count the beats in her mind. Esme lays the wool blanket over Marie and sits down next to her.

Her heart breaks when she sees the young girl, cling to the blanket like it's her only possession. Esme just wanted to ease some of the girl's pain but didn't know how to. She didn't know how to reverse eight years of years of torture.

"Were Alice and I close?" Marie asks.

"You were two peas in a pod. Wherever Alice went, you followed and wherever you went, Alice followed. I could never keep you two separated." Esme tells fondly. "Alice is just in a bit of shock. I'm sure she will come around soon."

All Marie can do is nod.

"It's been such a long day already, don't you agree?" Esme states, trying to change the subject to a happier topic.

"Edward and Emmett should be home sometime later tonight. They're so busy these days," she says, "did you know that Edward is the quarterback of his football team and Emmett is the linebacker?"

Marie shakes her head.

"They both always loved football and as much as I tried to steer them away from it, the more they persisted. Edward always tried to get you to play but you and Alice prefered to referee," she laughs at the memory.

Marie wondered what Edward was doing at the moment. Would Edward accept her? Would he believe her? How would Isabella act around him? From the way Esme was describing him, it sounded like he had a crush on her.

"... oh I'm sorry," Esme apologized.

Marie had a zoned out expression on her face and Esme thought that she must of been boring her.

"You must be exhausted. Is there anything you would like to do? You could take a nap or you could take a shower or watch some tv… " Marie's trying to follow along but she's listed so many options that she is unsure.

James never let her choose. It was either take what he gave or get nothing at all. She was never allowed anything. She didn't own anything. She didn't even have a mind of her own and Esme was giving her a choice. She was letting her choose and for that she was eternally grateful.

"Could- could, I take a nap?" She whispered.

"Of course," Esme immediately answered. Her heart melted at how much fear she felt radiating off Marie's body.

"We haven't gotten your bedroom set up yet but for now we can put you in the guest bedroom," said Esme.

Marie followed her up the stairs to the second floor and entered a plain white room. There was a queen size bed pushed up against the wall, two bureaus, a private bathroom and walk in closet. Marie was amazed, she had never been given so much in her entire life.

"Everything you need is in the bathroom and Alice has given her old clothes for you to wear until we can buy you some new things."

Marie nodded and gave an awkward smile.

"Are you going to be alright, alone?" Worry coated Esme's voice.

"I think I'll be alright." She whispered. However, that couldn't be further from the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marie**

" _Stay as quiet as possible. Don't you dare make a noise or there will be hell to pay. Do you understand?" He hissed from outside the cage._

 _The police were here. They were downstairs and wanted to ask James questions. Marie didn't know what about but James was terrified. He was terrified and pissed off that they had found him and was going to take his anger out on the young girl._

 _Marie jerked her head up and down, promising to obey as if her life depended on it._

 _And it literally did._

 _James had all the power and if he wanted to kill her then he would kill her. Marie could do nothing about it._

 _He stuffed an old sock in her mouth, gagging her, and with a grunt, locked the cage shut. Marie curled up into a little ball and tried not to cry. James draped a blanket over the cage and she felt him move her to the back of the room._

 _James was hiding her._

 _Marie's entire body shook with a force and she was trapped in the darkness. Marie was too afraid to move, she was too afraid to cry, she was too afraid to do anything._

 _She heard the officers ask James if he lived in this house alone and he said yes. They then asked him if he had a girlfriend and he said no but the officers didn't believe him. Neighbors had reported hearing a scream and were concerned. The police asked if they could take a look around the house and James happily obliged. He was certain that they wouldn't find Marie because he had taken great measures to hide her._

 _The door to the attic was covered by a rug hanging up on the wall and had a table situated right in front of it. The table and the rug had to be physically removed in order to see the door and after that's been done, you'd need a key to unlock the three deadbolts._

 _Marie was hidden in plain sight._

 _She could hear footsteps from down below and wanted to call out to them. She wanted them to know that she was here but was paralyzed by fear._

 _Fear of the unknown. Fear of James. Fear of the world. So she stayed silent with the threat of punishment hanging over her head and just tried to breathe._

* * *

Marie woke up shaking, sweating, and to angry voices coming from the kitchen. She tried to sit up but was tangled up in the blanket. She ripped it off and sat up. A mug of hot cocoa was sitting on the coffee table, untouched, and the room was darker than before. Marie realized that the sun had gone down. How long had she been asleep for?

A loud voice from the kitchen became loud and Marie couldn't help but feel shivers go down her spine. It was a boy's voice and he sounded very angry. She didn't know what about but didn't want to get in the way.

"What the fuck is that girl doing in our house?" he hissed. "And why is she sleeping on our couch?"

Marie felt her heart start to beat faster and faster and stood up on shaky legs. She made her way over to the doorway, so she could hear better. He was talking about her.

"Edward, language!" Esme whispered. "Don't use that tone with me young man and keep your voice down. Bella is exhausted-"

"You're calling her Bella now? She's already got you manipulated or are you just that fucking dense?" He interrupted.

So this was Edward. Esme said that they were happy to have Isabella home but this seemed like anything but.

"Edward, chill out," another man said.

There were two men, now. There were two men and Esme in the next room who were all stronger than her. Bella knew that this must be her other son.

"Edward Cullen," Esme gasped. "What did you just say?"

It was silent. Nobody said a word. Marie didn't dare make a sound.

"Wait until your father hears about this. You have no right to speak to me like that and don't you dare say or do anything to that girl. She's been through enough already and doesn't need you to terrorize her in her own home."

Edward let out a deep unamused chuckle and said, "I'm the only one who's willing to accept the fact that Bella is dead. This will never be her home so don't expect me to go and drop everything for her. I'll be staying as far away from her as possible."

"Dude-"

Marie let out a little whimper and that stopped all conversation. Tears welled up in her eyes and she unwillingly stepped into the kitchen. Her first thought was to run when she saw everyone.

The first boy's face was beat red much like his bronze tousled hair glared his emerald colored eyes at her. She couldn't help but cower under his glare and that's when she noticed the other one. He had brown curly hair, blue eyes and had a muscular build. Marie couldn't help but widen her eyes. From the look of his biceps, he could crush her in seconds and was at least a foot taller. However, Marie didn't feel the same type of fear she felt with the redhead. She just promised herself that she would stay away from both of them. But she knew that would be a challenge. They all lived in the same home.

"Did we wake you?" Esme sighed.

Marie shook her head side to side, trying not to be a bother but Esme didn't believe her. She shot her sons both an angry glare.

"I'm sorry, honey. We were just having a conversation. How about you sit down? You're looking pale." Before Marie could object, Esme had ushered her to the kitchen table and sat down beside her.

Marie fidgeted in her seat and desperately wanted to leave the room. There was so much tension that it was making her even more nervous.

"Aren't you going to say hi, kids?"

Emmett gave her a timid smile but was polite nonetheless. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Edward, on the other hand, couldn't even look at her. There was a nasty grimace on his face and his eyes were glassy. They held in tears that he refused to let go because he didn't want to seem weak. He didn't want to seem like he cared.

Edward had given up on hope long ago. He didn't want any of these imposters in his family or his life. He wasn't even going to give Marie the time of day because he had much more important things to worry about than some dead girl. He had to move on with his life and so did his family.

"Why don't you two sit down. I'll order some pizza for dinner and can wait for your sister and father to come home." Said Esme.

Edward snorted and rolled his eyes. "You never let us have pizza. What's the special occasion?"

"Well, Bella is home so I thought that we would order her favorite." Irritation coated Esme's voice and Edward found great amusement in that.

"So, _Bella,_ what is your favorite pizza? Or has that changed in the past eight years?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"Edward, lay off her," Emmett mumbled, hitting his shoulder.

Marie's mouth went dry. She didn't know how to respond. What was Isabella's favorite pizza? Did she have any allergies? What foods didn't she like? The questions swirled around in her head and Marie didn't know what to do. Her hands trembled in her lap and it was silent in the kitchen. She brushed her out of her face and gripped the sides of the chair.

"I- uhm- I liked…" Marie stuttered.

She could feel Edward's gaze on her and after a few seconds of watching her struggle he said, " _Your_ favorite is pineapple pizza and _you_ liked Dr. Pepper on the side."

Marie was embarrassed and could only watch him saunter out of the kitchen with Emmett hot on his heels. Her cheeks were a bright red and she couldn't even look at Esme.

"Bro, what the fuck-" Emmett chastised him.

The room was now silent and Marie gnawed on her lip. She was so stupid and utterly careless. What made her think that she could pull this off? Edward seemed now determined to expose her and didn't seem to care if anyone suffered. A part of her felt hurt by the reject but she didn't want to show it.

"Don't listen to him. He's got his own problems, and chooses to take them out on everyone else. Trust me when I say that we've all been on the receiving end and my son will be appropriately dealt with."

Marie visibly shudders, wondering what was going to happen to him. She knew what being _dealt with_ felt like and didn't want anyone else to suffer because of her stupid mistakes. She knows that Edward's pain runs deeper and he won't make her stay easy for her. He's going to try to tear her down every chance he gets. Marie is just going to have to be vigilant.

* * *

Who the hell puts pineapple on pizza? She couldn't tell if it was sweet or sour and it left a bad aftertaste in her mouth. Bite after bite, made her want to gag but she kept on eating. It was Bella's favorite so she had to keep on eating. It would look suspicious if she didn't. They had gone through all this trouble to get all this stuff and she was afraid they would be angry with her. They would be angry because she was acting so ungrateful and they didn't want a bratty kid.

Everyone, including Carlisle and Alice were sitting at the kitchen table. The two of them come home not that long ago but didn't say much about where they'd been or what they'd done. Alice looked like she had been through shit and was physically and mentally exhausted. However, she still forced herself to eat with the family.

Nobody really talked during the meal and Esme kept sneaking glances at Marie, to see if she was enjoying the food. Marie thought she had been discreet but Carlisle and Esme both noticed

her lack of appetite and her barely touched soda. They were concerned but out of politeness, didn't say anything.

Marie tried to wash down the aftertaste with the Dr. Pepper but that just made her throat feel clogged. Her stomach couldn't handle the combinations of food and it was much more than she ever ate. James didn't bother feeding her very often so Marie just become used to very little meals or none at all and didn't think much about it. It made her sick when she ate too much.

Marie, had had enough after a second slice of pizza and clutched her stomach. She couldn't keep the pretenses up anymore and just wanted to rest.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm exhausted. Would it be ok if I went to bed?"

Emmett's eyes went wide and all the kids kind of looked at each other shocked. Esme said, "Of, course, honey. Everything is set up in your bedroom. Do you need help finding your room?"

Marie breathed a sigh of relief. "No thank you. I think I can manage."

She brought her dirty dishes to the sink and headed upstairs. She heard the beginnings of a conversation but didn't pay any attention to it.

She was just so tired.

It didn't take long for Marie to get into bed and she sighed as she sank down on the soft mattress. Her pajamas were warm and soft and she struggled to find a comfortable position on the bed. She was used to the hard cold ground and didn't know what it was like to have comfort. She found it strange but didn't want to give it up. She didn't know how long she would have this bed and wanted this to last as long as possible.

However, the guilt of what she was doing haunted her mind. It wasn't right to take advantage of this poor family but she knew that she had no other choice. Marie just hoped she could pull this off. She had already made so many mistakes today and knew that Edward didn't by that she had amnesia. Every little mistake she made proved Edward's point and knew that he was watching her every move. Marie had learned to be very sneaky and quiet with James. She was the master of keeping attention away from herself but was finding that increasingly difficult now. Everybody's thoughts and actions were centered around her and that her feel something that she had never felt before.

It was love.

Marie felt loved and didn't want the feeling to stop. She knew that Esme and Carlisle cared for her and wanted her to be apart of their family. Everything about them screamed affection and happiness and hope. She wanted to be apart of that but everytime James came back to her mind.

She saw his sinister smile and heard his gruff laugh. She felt his hands roaming over her body and could picture her bones breaking. Marie tried to rid away the memories but everywhere she looked, there was a reminder of him. James was everywhere yet he was nowhere.

That terrified Marie.

* * *

She was starting to nod off when there were suddenly voices outside her door. It was Carlisle and Esme. They spoke in hushed tones.

"She didn't seem to like the pizza," Esme said. "Or the drink. She didn't seem to like any of it."

 _Shit. They had noticed._

"It's alright, Esme," he softly said. "It's her first night here so she must be a little out of it. Everything has been moving so fast."

"I know, I know," she said, "I'm just worried. It used to be her favorite and it didn't even seem like she liked the food."

Carlisle sighed. "Pizza and soda isn't something we should be worrying about. People's appetite changes overtime. Things are bound to be different and some memories of hers we may never get back."

"I know but it's just so different. Did you see her face when she saw Alice? She was terrified. She was scared of Alice, who she used to idolize. It's like she was a complete stranger…"

"Esme…" Carlisle sadly said. "Bella has been through so much and I doubt her first thoughts would be about Alice. Whatever she went through, traumatized her enough that she had to forget everything she knew. I'm sad about this also but there's nothing we can do now expect help her heal."

"You're right, Carlisle," she whispered. "I'm just worried. She's already so fragile and I don't know how we're going to tell her that her parents are dead. We really should have just let the police do that. She's gotta be wondering why her parents aren't here."

Deep in thought, the man didn't respond for a few moments. The two of them held onto each other for dear life and stood outside her door.

Finally Carlisle said, "We'll tell her when the time is right. It was to hectic today but tomorrow should be calmer. All we can do is be here for Bella right now. She's going to need us."


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened that day?" Alice asked.

Marie froze, unsure of how to respond. She hugged herself tight, trying to make herself smaller. Marie didn't want to say the wrong thing or else Alice would know. She would know that she's not Isabella and report her to the police. Marie would have nowhere to go.

She gazed out at the beautiful forest. Light shined through the trees and Marie could see birds flying up above and deer running down below. It was so peaceful, so big. Marie felt a sense of calm that she had never felt before. She didn't want to deal with Alice's intrusive questions.

Marie doesn't respond.

"My parents said that you don't remember and that we shouldn't bug you about it," she says, "but I think you remember everything. You remember everything but it hurts to much to talk about"

Marie forces herself not to run. Ever since she woke up, Alice has never been more than a few feet away. Doing the simplest things were hard because Alice was always right there and Marie was very aware of her presence.

"I don't want to talk about this," Marie whispered.

"You never used to be like this," Alice whispered. "We told each other everything. What are you so afraid of?"

Tears were running down her face. She just wanted her sister, Bella to remember her. She wanted it to be like they used to be. Alice had watched her the entire morning. She saw how she fidgeted at breakfast this morning; how she was nervous around her father; how she wouldn't even take a look at her; and it didn't help that Edward refused to acknowledge her existence.

And it was all that god- awful man's fault: James. If he hadn't come into their lives, Bella would have been safe all these years. Who knows how life could have been? Alice is about to speak when Esme comes around the corner.

"Is everything alright here girls?" She asks, looking at their disheveled states. Alice and Marie both nod their heads.

Alice drops the subject for the sake of her mother. Her parents warned her and her brothers the day Bella was found, that if they even brought up the subject of her kidnapping, they would be in deep trouble. Everything was now all about Bella healing but how could she get better if she never talked about what happened?

"Bella?" Worry coats Esme's voice.

Marie shrugs and whispers, "we're fine."

* * *

Marie fidgeted in her seat. She waited for Esme and Carlisle to say something. Their silence was making her uncomfortable. What had they called her in here for? The look in Esme's eyes made Marie uneasy. She thought the worst and prepared herself for what would happen.

Her hands trembled and her entire body tingled. She felt the hot breath from James breathing down on her neck.

 _Don't say a fucking word. Act natural. You know what they'll do to you if they take you away._

Marie listened to his voice. The invisible slap to her face made her cheek throb. Marie gently rubbed it, hoping to make the imaginary sting go away. Tears stung in her eyes and she vowed herself not to cry. James hated tears.

She wanted to plead to the Cullens for their forgiveness. She wanted to make up to them, whatever she did wrong. But the fear of punishment kept her silent. She didn't want to make matters worse.

Marie let her tense shoulders drop and tried to calm her breathing. She dug her nails into her wrist and met Carlisle's eyes. In her experience, it was always the man who administered the punishment. The man was always in charge. Marie didn't want to anger Carlisle. He had been incredibly kind to her so far. She didn't want to spoil that.

Her heart skipped a beat when Carlisle spoke. "Bella, I'm sure that you are wondering where your parents are." Marie nodded her head. Sweat was starting to form on the back of her neck. She fidgeted in her seat, staying silent. His piercing blue eyes captured her attention. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

Marie remembered what the doctors said in the hospital. She heard Carlisle and Esme last night. Renee and Charlie Swan were dead and she was expected to grieve. She was expected to grieve over _her_ parents. She was Isabella Swan now and it would be the only normal reaction.

"Where are they?" She softly asked, fully knowing the answer. Carlisle and Esme exchanged a look. It was the same look, the psychologist had given Officer Graham at the police station. It was the same look the doctor had given her. Everyone seemed to be hiding things from her.

"Isabella," Carlisle sighed. "I'm sorry, but four years ago your parents were in a car accident. They both died at the scene. There was nothing we could do to save them."

Marie gasped. Anxiety unexpectedly started to well up inside of her. She didn't know why but she couldn't keep her tears at bay. "Esme and I were given full custody of you, if you were to ever be found alive."

Esme rubbed her shoulders soothingly as the young girl broke down. Marie was going against everything she'd been taught. She surely would have been punished by now if she were with James. But she didn't want to think about him right now. She didn't want to think about his damn rules and punishments. She just wanted to be free. Marie wanted to stay in Esme's warm embrace. She wanted to feel loved.

"Shhh," Esme hushed. "Your parents loved you so much. They never gave up searching for you. You were their entire lives." Her voice cracked.

Carlisle couldn't contain himself and knelt down right in front of Marie. Startled, she curls into Esme's side and wearily stares at him.

"I'm s-sorry," she stuttered. Marie quickly tried to wipe away the tears and clean herself up. She was acting ridiculous. She didn't know what Carlisle was going to do to her. Why didn't she stick to the damn rules?

"Hey," Esme took her hands before she could pull away. "Shhh, it's alright. Just breathe, sweetie. Just breathe. No one is going to hurt you." Marie was grateful the directions. She tried to listen to Esme's voice.

"That's right," Carlisle spoke up. Marie hesitantly turned her attention to him. She didn't know what to believe.

"Your parents would be so proud if they could see you today. They never gave up hope that you were alive. You are a survivor."

His words resonate in her mind. She didn't know what to call herself but it was certainly wasn't a survivor.

* * *

Marie was curled up on the couch. She nursed a mug of hot tea in her hands and flipped through an old photo album. Esme thought that looking at pictures would help jog her memory. After learning about Isabella's mother and father, she avoided Esme and Carlisle like the plague. They assumed that she just needed time to process everything. It was Marie's role to play the sad orphan and in a way she was.

Her family gave her to James and that's all that she needed to know. To Marie, her parents were dead to her. They lost the privilege of calling her their daughter when they abandoned her. They could be dead for all she knew and that didn't even matter to her.

A noise from behind startles Marie and she quickly whips her head around to see who entered the room. It was Emmett.

His facial expression remained neutral but she couldn't ignore the look of sadness she saw in his eyes. However as quick as it came it went away. His eyes drifted to the photo she was holding in her hand.

It was of him and her. Bella and Edward must of been seven or eight years old. They were in their bathing suits, swimming at a pond. The two of them looked so happy. Bella didn't know everything was about to change. Marie wanted to warn the little girl. She wanted to warn her of the impending danger. She didn't want that little girl to feel any pain.

But there was nothing she could do.

"Oh," Emmett awkwardly shifted side to side. "Hey."

She grips onto the picture and gives a tight lipped smile. She doesn't know how to talk to him. Emmett's the only one who hasn't made any effort to even talk to her. Was he and Isabella even close? He didn't seem thrilled nor angry have to her here. Emmett just wasn't sure what to make of this girl. His huge size was the thing that scared her most. He was larger than James. The thought of Emmett getting his hands on her sent shivers down her spine. She didn't want to get on the wrong side of him.

"I didn't realize that, uh, anyone was down here. I was just going to watch the football game," he said. "But I guess that can wait…" he muttered.

Marie speaks up with a shaky voice. "You, can uh, stay. I was, uhm, just going to le-leave."

She places the photo album on the table and is about to stand up.

"No, no, you don't have to go," he rushes to say. "What are you looking at?"

Marie tenses as Emmett sits down next to her on the couch. The cushion dips down and he reaches for the photo album. He flips back to the photo she was looking at. Marie freezes when his hand brushes against her knee. Emmett doesn't notice.

A chuckle resonates from his chest when he sees the photo and a large grin spreads across his face. "This was at my ninth birthday party. I had a pool party but you, Alice, and Edward decided to crash it. God, I was about to kill you three." Marie flinches when she hears the word "kill."

"Metaphorically," he adds.

Emmett flips through a few of the other photos, explaining each one to her. He shows her each family member, every friend, down to every teacher Bella had. Marie listens quietly gathering up all of the information.

"Do you remember any of it?" He asks suddenly. His mood turned somber as Marie shook her head side to side. A look of disappointment flashed across his face until it turned back into his original smile.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs.

"You don't have to be sorry," he sighed. "We can always make new memories."

Marie nodded her head, his words ringing in her head.

* * *

To her surprise, Emmett was much easier to be around than Alice or even Esme. He treated her like she wasn't some breakable object and wasn't afraid to be himself. Although he did startle Marie sometimes, he continued acting in his goofy manner. Marie came to the conclusion that Emmett was more like a big teddy bear than the big bad wolf she imagined him to be.

An hour passed by before Emmett turned on the tv. He and Marie had gotten used to each other's presence and it was a little less awkward than it had been in the beginning. Marie was comfortable enough to be alone in the room with him but that didn't mean she could let her guard down. It was always up.

He laid down in the recliner and Marie eyed him from the couch. She wondered if he cared that she was here. He wasn't like the other's crying over her presence or angry at her existence. He just seemed to be… content, if that was the right word to use.

However, Marie quickly learned that his true passion was football and food. He jumped up in joy every time his team got another point and growled every time they lost. Marie was coming quite use to his mood swings and could almost find them comical if she wasn't so on edge.

She was curled up into a ball on the couch and with the blanket wrapped around herself. The entire day had passed and she had done nothing but sit around.

Marie kept expecting James to pop out and beat her for her laziness. She kept expecting Carlisle and Esme to tell her that they no longer wanted her.

It was true though. They didn't want Marie. They wanted Isabella Swan and Marie could never truly be her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Marie**

No. Marie wanted to scream. Don't come inside. Don't take his hand. But the little girl walked through the door and took the man's hand. He let her poke around the messy living room, eating the stale popcorn left in the bowl. The little girl was nervous but the man said that her mommy and daddy would pick her up soon. She had no reason not to believe him. The nice man knew her parents' names.

Her wide doe eyes stared at him eagerly as he talked. He talked about his puppy, and all the candy she could eat before dinner, and how they were going to have a sleepover; it would be so much fun. The girl couldn't contain her excitement and said that she'd stay the night. After all, if the man knew her parents than she was safe. Marie wanted to shake the girl silly and tell her it was all a ruse. She wanted to grab the girl and run far far away from this big empty house.

But her pleas fell on deaf ears and it was too late. The man brought her to his bedroom where he said she could stay the night. The little girl fell asleep in his big bed as the man left the room. She didn't hear the door lock or see his sinister glare. Marie couldn't do anything to save her.

With a strangled sob, Marie shot upright, falling off the couch. She found herself in the living room of the Cullens house. The football game was playing in the background and Emmett was staring at her wide-eyed as if he'd just witnessed a murder.

"What-" he starts. "Are you-" Emmett struggled to find the right words to say.

Marie had fallen asleep an hour ago and gave no indication of any problems. She slept like the dead, not moving a muscle. But the dreams she had tormented her mind. It was as if a switch had been turned and Marie was suddenly possessed. She begged and pleaded to an unknown person and tears rolled down her closed eyes.

Emmett wasn't sure if he should get his parents or wake her up himself. He didn't have time to decide because moments later, a guttural cry escaped her mouth and Marie woke up on her own.

Finding the confidence, Emmett whispers, "What were you dreaming about?"

Marie shakes her head, surprised that she made any noise. She learned early on that the less attention, the better. She knew to stay silent because it only aggravated James. Marie gets up off the ground and sits on the couch, pulling the blanket around her shivering body.

"Was it…" he pauses. "Was it about the man who took you?"

Marie nods her head, unable to say the words. The look on the older boy's face was somber and he tried not to show his anger. Emmett didn't want to say anymore out of the fear that she would become even more traumatized. What he really wanted to do was strangle, dismember, and burn away the body of the man who did this to her. He wanted to make him suffer like he made Bella suffer.

"You can tell me you know…" he said. "I won't judge."

Marie rolled back the tears in her eyes. She didn't want him to think she was weak. Nobody had ever cared to know about how she felt.

But she couldn't stop thinking about that girl; that innocent faceless girl in her dream. Marie didn't know who she was or where she came from but she'd like to believe that she was in a better place now; a place where she was free from all danger and could live without burden.

"It feels like… I can't breathe," Marie responds. "I try and try my hardest to do good; to be good but my good is never enough. It's never enough for him and I have to pay the price."

Emmett patiently listens.

"Even though he is not here, I'm constantly looking over my shoulder. He's always in my mind, following me wherever I go. And I can't breathe. I can't breathe until I know he is gone for good," she sighs. "I'll know he's gone for good when the nightmares no longer plague my mind. Being in jail is not good enough. He'll always be able to find me."

"If I ever get my hands…" Emmett doesn't have to finish the sentence to get his point across. Marie knows that he'd do anything to defend Isabella.

* * *

It was silent between the two of them, neither wanting to break the tranquil peace that fell upon them. Marie gazed out the window while keeping an eye on the door. Edward had been in and out of the house all day, barely sparing her a glance. It was as if she was invisible to him. It was as if she wasn't even here at all. Edward's rejection hurt the most.

Footsteps sounded from around the corner, breaking the quiet in the room. Marie hoped it was Esme coming to tell them dinner was ready and much to Marie's disappointment it was Edward.

He completely focused on Emmett, ignoring the beautiful girl in the room, that sent stabs of pain to his heart. He didn't want to get sucked into her lies. It was so easy for everyone to believe her because it's what they wanted to believe. But Edward knew that only fifty-seven percent of victims of stranger kidnappings were found alive and forty percent were killed. The chances of Bella being alive after so many years didn't seem logical. He almost wished that she was dead. No, he wanted her to be dead. If she was dead then she wouldn't have had to suffer all of those years. Bella would be at peace.

Blocking her from his thoughts, Edward says to Emmett, "I'm heading to Jasper's. Do you wanna come?"

Emmett quickly looks from Marie back to Edward. "Didn't mom say that we had to stay home for the next couple of weeks?"

"I don't give a fuck. I'm not going to stay locked up in the house because of that girl." Edward spits.

Marie flinches knowing that they are talking about her. It's as if she's not even in the room. She's just some fly on the wall for Edward to swat at. The snide little comments pass right through her. She's experienced worse.

"Edward." Emmett snapped.

Marie's body stills at their harsh voices. She knows what happens when people are angry and she doesn't want to be caught in the middle of it.

"What? I'm just being honest."

Her heart beat faster and faster. Her eyes were now focused on the two of them, waiting to see what would happen next. They were having an intense stare off, daring one another to make the next move.

The only thing that broke their focus was the little whimper that sounded from Marie's throat. As soon as their argument started, it was over. Edward's jaw clenched and for a moment Marie thought he looked remorseful.

"I'll be at Jazz's if you want to come." Is what he whispered before leaving the room. Marie watched him until she couldn't see him anymore and finally let out a release of breath.

"I'm sorry about him…" Emmett said not knowing what else to do.

Marie shook her head, silencing him. "You don't need to apologize for him. I can understand how he's feeling I think."

"Still it's not right how he's treating you. You don't deserve it."

Marie laughs, finding no humor in the situation. "I've been treated a lot worse. This doesn't bother me anymore."

She doubted her words as she said them. No one wanted to be treated that way like they were less than dirt. Marie had just learned to live with it. She had trained herself to become numb to the verbal abuse but couldn't ignore the aching feeling she had when it was Edward who hurt her.

Emmett's silent, not knowing how to respond. How did one respond to something like that? He didn't know.

"I'm going to get ready for dinner," she whispered. Marie left the room, leaving Emmett in his thoughts. She had said too much. She was driving everyone away.

* * *

"Where is Edward?" Carlisle asked. He cut into his steak and ate it, waiting for one of the children to tell him of his youngest son's whereabouts. He was already angry enough that Edward had been less than hospitable to Bella but now he decided to skip out on a family dinner, one which everyone was present for. Carlisle wanted everyone to sit down as a family and be together.

Marie stayed silent, not wanting to rat him out. She didn't want to anger Edward further by getting him in trouble. She wanted him to like her not hate her. Alice shrugged her shoulders, not knowing or caring where her brother was and Emmett with a reluctant grumble said, "he went to Jasper's. I don't know when he's coming back but he left a few hours ago."

Esme and Carlisle shared a look. "Thank you, son. I'll deal with him when he returns home."

Carlisle's words cut through her body and with a jerk the silverware made a loud clang as they dropped from her hands. Marie's eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared at Carlisle. Confusion on his face soon turned to understanding. His words had elicited a stroke of fear within the girl. Her version of talking and his version were completely different.

"Kids, can you please leave the room?" He calmly said.

"Dad-"

"Alice, Emmett listen to your father," Esme said. "Leave the room."

They abandoned their food and went to the living room, listening from the other side of the wall. They wanted to know what was going on. What had changed? Was it something they did?

"Bella," Carlisle slowly said. He placed the silverware down and tried to remain calm and collected. If he and Esme kept their composure, then they could keep Marie pacified. It would do no good for any of them to be freaking out.

"Listen to me very carefully," he said.

The only sound you could hear was Marie's ragged breathing. She knew that Carlisle wasn't the saint that he portrayed to be. This is when the other shoe would drop and she would see his true side. Just like the other males.

"We. Do. Not use physical discipline as a punishment. We never have and never will. When I say that I want to talk, that means that I want to talk. Never will I ever lay a hand on you."

I wasn't expecting that.

"Are we clear?"

She nodded her head but her heart wouldn't slow. It just sped up.

"Sweetie, you are not in that place anymore. You are safe in this home and we will do our best to love and care for you. But I need you to promise us something,"

Marie is silent.

"I want you to trust us."

Promises are things that are easy to make and easy to break. She couldn't trust anyone no matter how much she tried. She'd been disappointed too many times in her life.

"Can you promise us that?" Carlisle asks.

Marie hesitates. She doesn't want to say yes because that would mean breaking down her guard and leaving herself open and vulnerable. But apart of her knows that they weren't going to come and beat her a silly mistake. But she wasn't willing to take that risk.

Esme sighs, knowing what her answer is. She didn't expect her to immediately open her arms to them. It had been less than a week but it felt like months. Bella was constantly on edge and flinched at every little sound. She couldn't stay in a room with a male without shaking. She couldn't be too close to a male without going into a panic attack. That's why it was a tremendous step that Bella was able to be near Emmett. She was able to tolerate him and that made Esme's heart swell in joy. Emmett was able to get anyone to open up to him.

"Honey it's alright," Esme said. "Don't cry. We understand."

To her surprise, her cheeks were wet. Marie tried to compose herself but failed. She didn't want to be here when Edward came home. She didn't want Esme and Carlisle to look at her with their pitying eyes and compassion.

Marie didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve any of this. She did deserve to go back to James. That much was clear.


	7. Chapter 7

It was midnight. Marie sat in the chair by the window, wide awake. She liked to stare at the moon. It was only at night that she felt most calm. Nobody would bother her. She could be safe for a little while.

After the dinner fiasco, Carlisle and Esme understood that she needed some time alone… she thought. Marie disappeared up into her room the rest of the night, slowly hearing the rest of the family come back together. No doubt they were talking about her.

She didn't know how long their patience would last with her. So far, Esme had been so kind. Too kind. Nobody was ever that selfless, there was always some ulterior motive. And Alice, Emmett, and Edward put her on edge. They are the ones that knew Isabella the best. They were her best friends. All it took was one slip up and this would all be over.

Like a waterfall, tears spilled over her eyes. They just kept coming and her body rocked back and forth. It felt like she was on the edge of a mental break down. All of this was too much for her. She couldn't handle the constant stress of pretending to be someone she wasn't, trying to fit into society again… trying to understand Edward. She doesn't know what she did to garner his hatred of her but she was sick of it. If he hated her so much then she wanted to know why. She didn't want to spend all this time waiting… waiting for him to do something to her. If he was going to hurt her then she just wanted him to get it over with.

She just wanted to give up.

With a sigh, Marie wipes away the tears and is prepared to turn off the lamp, when she hears a noise. She freezes like a statue, waiting for another noise. Suddenly there is a thump outside her door. Marie's eyes are as wide as saucers and she wills herself not to start freaking out. What the hell was going on out there?

"Damn it, Edward," a voice hisses. "Can you at least try to stand up straight?"

Edward was home. And another man was with him. It wasn't Emmett. It wasn't Carlisle. She didn't know who it was. The thought of another man in this close proximity scared her. She didn't want to get in their way. He already sounded annoyed.

"I've gotttta seeee heeeer Jazzzzy!" Edward slurred, the words tumbling out of his mouth.

"Call me Jazzy one more time and I'll drop you right here on the floor," the southern voice warned.

"Look, herr ligh' ish onnn," he ignored this Jazzy person. "Iamgoingtosayhi."

"Edward no-" he said but it too late. The door swung open and a very drunk Edward fell face first onto the carpet.

The masculine blue-eyed blonde haired guy stared at Marie in shock. He wasn't expecting to see her this soon.

"I-I'm so sorry about him" the words tumbled out of his mouth. "He's like super drunk and won't stop talking about you and it's been hard on him. But, um, I mean it's been hard on all of us because we've all been waiting to meet you and I know that you have some memory problems, and, um…" His rambling comes to a stop, realizing that the girl standing in front of him is shaking in fear. Her brown doe eyes are as wide as saucers and she's sucking on her bottom lip. That's what Bella always did when she was nervous; sucked on her lip.

"Is Edward all right?" Was all she could say.

"Edward?" he responds nonchalantly. "Yeah, he's fine. He's been drunker than this."

This is normal for him?

"I'm Jasper Hale," he softly said. "If you didn't remember."

Marie stares at him and to the boy passed out on the carpet. She's unsure how to respond. All she can do is stand there shell shocked.

"We were friends before you, um, before, you," he softly whispered, "... you were taken."

Marie nods in acknowledgment. She hugs her body tighter willing the boy to stay where he is. She didn't want him coming closer. A tremor moves through her body as she breathes through her mouth, trying to calm herself.

"You and my sister and Alice were best friends," he said. "You know Rose really misses you."

His voice faltered and his lips pressed into a thin line. He was lying. "Maybe we can come over sometime. We can all get acquainted if you're up to it."

It's silent in the room, except for the occasional snore from Edward. He was passed out drunk on the floor. Marie wondered what he had to say.

Jasper takes this as his queue to leave, realizing that she wouldn't respond to him. Maybe it was too early to get everyone together. She needed some time to settle in.

"I should, um, probably get him out of here," he mumbled. "Sorry that we kinda barged in."

Marie watches Jasper haul Edward ass off the ground. Edward grunts as he leans against Jasper, his body feeling like dead weight. His green eyes pierce through Marie's soul as he squints at her. "It is all of my faulllt!" He said. "Itoldhimaboutyou. He took yooou, cuz of meee. M'srrrry Bellls." Edward lays his head on Jasper's shoulder, trusting him to hold on to him. "Lets gooo Jazz."

* * *

Marie didn't sleep for the rest of the night. Edward's words replayed in her mind over and over again. "I told him about you."

Despite his obvious drunkness, it was clear that Edwards hate of her was more of self-blame. He blamed himself for Isabella's kidnapping. It could have been avoided if he just stayed silent. Except he didn't and James happened to be there and talking to Edward. Marie understood Edward's mood now.

She sat at the kitchen table, picking at her bowl of Froot Loops. Nobody else was awake yet. It was only seven o'clock in the morning and the house was quiet. It was empty and eerie. There was always so much noise with such a big family. It didn't feel right; the quietness.

"You're up early." A voice came from behind her. With a startle, Marie jumped out of her chair as if she'd just seen a murder. She twirled around to see Edward standing at the doorway, shirtless, just in sweatpants.

Marie couldn't help but drift her eyes to his abs. He had a six-pack. And biceps. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him.

Despite his hotness. He looked like shit.

He ran his fingers through his already untamed hair, adding to the mess. Knowing her obvious fear, he walks right past her to the sink to get a glass of water and Tylenol. He downs five of them, not taking his eyes off the girl. He wondered how much she remembered last night. How drunk had he been because all he knows is that he was in her room at some point, making a fool of himself, he was sure.

"Couldn't sleep?" He mutters.

Marie shakes her head, watching him from the table. Edward seemed brighter than usual. What was the attitude change?

Edward's lips are pressed into a thin line as he looked her over. She was pretty. Just like when they were younger. She was quiet and nice and put others needs before her own. That's what Edward liked about her. He knew that he treated her like shit and couldn't help but feel bad.

Yesterday, he overheard Bella talking with Emmett. It made him angry, hearing what James had put her through. He knew that it hurt her, what he was putting her through. Bella didn't deserve his wrath but it was the only way he could express himself without completely falling apart. Edward was having a hard time doubting her sincerity after yesterday. He'd never heard anyone sound so broken. So alone.

"Me neither," he mumbled. Marie stared at him, trying to figure out what his deal was. He was like a puzzle she was trying to solve but couldn't find the right piece to complete it. He always had something new up his sleeve.

"I'm, um, I'm sorry about last night…" he sighed. "I wasn't completely sober and did a stupid thing. I just wanted to apologize."

Edward fidgeted waiting for a response. He wanted to hear her voice. It sounded like bells when she spoke. He wanted her to say his name.

Marie ignores what he said, asking a question of her own, much to both of their surprise. "Wha- what did you mean last night?" She whispered hesitantly. "When you said it was your fault that I was taken?"

Edward's head snaps up and intensely gazes into her eyes. His heart pounds against his chest not wanting to answer. "We were having a barbecue at the park downtown. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, you, and I were swimming at a pond. We were planning on eating afterward so I left to get changed out of my bathing suit but you wanted to keep swimming in the river. Emmett and Jasper came with me but Alice, Rose, and you stayed at the water. After I was changed, I was going to get dinner when a man came up to me and asked about you. He said that he was an old family friend of yours and wanted to see you. I told him where you were and he left. That was the last time any of us saw you."

A shiver runs through Marie's body. How could it be so easy for someone to be taken in broad daylight? Someone must have had to seen Isabella taken. It didn't make sense that she would just disappear like that.

"Where were Alice and Rose?" Marie whispered.

"I went up to the stream with Rose," a delicate voice sounded throughout the room. Edward and Marie, both caught up in the story, turn around to see Alice standing at the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"Rose and I wanted to collect rocks up to the stream but you didn't want to come. It was a safe area and we had been there dozens of times so we didn't think anything of it. You were swimming in the water and we were only going to be less than a mile away. We came back ten minutes later and you were go-gone," her voice cracked. Alice couldn't bare to look at Marie. Edward blamed himself for leading Bella's kidnapper right to her but Alice knew that if she had stayed with Bella, perhaps she wouldn't have been kidnapped. Alice wanted answers. She wanted to know what happened after they left.

"Rose and I thought that you must have gone back up to the party. We didn't really take into account that your towel and shoes were still by the river-"

"I was the first one to realize that you were missing," Edward cut her off. "They came back and you weren't with them. I asked them where you were and they thought that you were with me and everyone else."

Marie's chest heaves up and down as the information comes pouring at her. What made Isabella go off with James? Why couldn't she just stay put? Why couldn't she have just gone with Alice and Rose? What was Isabella thinking?

"Everyone quickly realized that something was wrong. The police were called and at first, they thought that could have been swept away by the pond. The theory was quickly shut down because we all knew that you were a strong swimmer and were smart enough to stay away from the currents," Edward firmly stated. "It's only when I told the police and parents about that man that asked about you, we realized what happened. He was nowhere to be found and so were you."

"We just don't know what happened after Rose and I left. Tell me what happened," Alice pleaded. "Please."

Marie didn't have an answer because she didn't know what happened next. She could claim that she didn't remember but knew they wouldn't accept that.

"Just tell us what happened," Alice whimpered. "I don't believe this amnesia crap. I just want to know what happened to my sister."

Marie couldn't even look at Alice. It was too painful to lie to them. They deserved better than what she had to give them.

Alice had stalked across the room and had Marie trapped in her arms. For someone so tiny she had the strength of the Hulk. Marie stiffened at the sudden contact, desperately wanting to be released. She hated that she couldn't bare the touch of such a small girl like Alice.

Marie could feel the blood rushing through her ears and the pace of her heart speeding up. Her hands shook and feet tingled. Her vision was distorted as if she was in a daze. She couldn't breathe. She tried to talk but nothing came out. Alice wouldn't let go. She wouldn't let go and Marie was fading.

* * *

 _"You know I love you," James sighs, leaning back against the wall. His legs were spread out on the bed and held Marie against him in a vice-like grip. Her body was rigid as his hands crept down her spine, moving towards her legs. She knew that if she moved, there would be dire consequences. She just had to stay still and let him do his thing. It would be over soon._

 _James put the bed in the attic so he wouldn't have to bring Marie downstairs. He could still have his way with her without risking exposure. He was her everything and he wasn't willing to lose her just yet._

 _"Tell me you love me, Marie," he breathed into her ear. "Tell me you need me."_

 _She knew what would happen if she disobeyed. She had to say what he wanted to hear. His nails dug into her thigh, drawing blood. Marie sucked in a breathe, willing herself not to scream out in pain._

 _"I love you. I need you," her voice shook. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and trickled her cheeks like a waterfall. She didn't bother to wipe them away. Marie was frozen in fear._

 _"I know you do. That's why we'll be together forever. We'll never be apart." James forced her head on his shoulder, petting her silky hair. He knew that she was too afraid to leave. She was completely under his control. He hugged her tightly, letting her know that he was never letting her go…_

* * *

Marie awoke confused and cowering on the ground. She's rocking back and forth with her head in her arms. She's aware that there's someone near but it doesn't register on her mind that they could be dangerous. She's just focused on hiding away. She doesn't want to be seen.

"Bella, this is Carlisle," he sits down in front of her. "Can you lift your head up? I want to make sure that you are ok."

From the corner of her eye she sees his hand raise and fearing a slap the face, she flinches away cowering into the kitchen cabinets.

"What the hell happened?" Esme's voice rings throughout the room.

Edward and Alice stand to the side, shocked at what had happened. It had only been a few seconds and suddenly Marie was screaming in terror. She pushed Alice away and dropped to the floor trying to hide from the two teenagers. They hadn't meant to push her.

"We were just talking," Alice cried. "We were talking and I hugged her and then she started freaking out. I didn't mean to hurt her."

Esme sighs, knowing that there is more to the story. However, she doesn't want to make the situation worse. It wouldn't do Bella any good to watch her berate her children.

"The two of you, go upstairs and don't come down until we say. I'll be speaking with you later," she looks directly at Edward. It didn't take a genius to see that he was hungover. He thought that he had been left off the hook. Alice and Edward stomp off and Esme refocuses her attention on her husband and scared girl.

Carlisle is doing counting exercises with her, trying to stop the panic attack. "One, two, three four…"

Marie repeats after him, slowly coming back to her senses. She uncurls from the ball she's squished up in and cautiously peeks at Carlisle and Esme. They aren't angry and annoyed with her. They are just worried. Everything is moving so fast and the police called this morning, wanting to ask Marie more questions. What Carlisle and Esme both agreed on was that she needed some sort of therapy session. She needed something to take her mind off of everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice couldn't look at Marie. Edward couldn't stop looking at Marie. And Emmett? He was indifferent.

"How is the food?" Esme asks, breaking the silence in the room. Marie picked at the eggs and toast. The smell of the eggs made her nauseous but she didn't want to be impolite. Some people had no food. She knew what it was like to have no food. Marie would never forget the feeling of being hungry. Of not knowing if you'd survive until the next day. That's why despite her repulsion she would eat breakfast.

Everyone is now staring at Marie, waiting for her to say something. "I-It's fine," she stammered. She forces herself to take a big mouthful of eggs, trying to keep it down. She takes a second and a third, praying that she doesn't throw it up.

"What are your plans for today?" Carlisle asks everybody after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"I'm going to Jasper's," Edward mumbled. Carlisle gives him a look. A look that says, no you are not. Edward grumbles to himself, stabbing the egg with his fork. "May I go to Jasper's?" He all but growls.

His late night out didn't go unnoticed by his parents. The stench of throw up in his room could be smelt from the hallway. Plus it didn't help that he was hungover. He earned a stern talking to about appropriate behavior. Bella was in a fragile state and anything they did could trigger something for her. That's why everyone had paused their lives so they could make Marie comfortable. Edward didn't understand how she could get better if they tiptoed around her all the time.

"We'll talk about this later," is all Carlisle says. With a loud sigh, Edward pushes his plate away and loudly walks out of the room. Stomp may be the better word.

"I was wondering if Rose could come over? I know she really wants to see Bella."

Marie's stomach lurched at the thought of another person. Rose had been there the day Bella disappeared. The three of them had been best friends. What would she think of her? She was sure to see right through her.

"Alice, I don't know-" Esme says.

"Especially after yesterday-"

"Emmett!" Carlisle says sharply.

All eyes shift to Marie but quickly look away. An intense blush spreads across her face. "P-please," she whispers. "Please don't pause everything for me. I'm f-fine. I'd really like to meet your friends, A-Alice." She lies through her teeth. Marie felt bad that they had to basically give up their social life because of her. She didn't want to be the cause of their frustrations. She felt bad enough for conning this family.

"They are your friends too, remember," Alice says. "They were our best friends."

"We don't want to make you uncomfortable-" Carlisle says.

"But shouldn't we try to be getting back to our normal lives. Try to make everything as normal as possible for her?"

"Alice that is enough! Remember what we talked about last night?"

She sits back with a rather loud sigh. She bites her tongue knowing that she shouldn't say anything else. Carlisle and Esme had made it clear that they weren't to ask her any questions about her captivity and she ignored them. She ignored them and caused Bella to have a full panic attack. Her parents gave her the ultimatum: apologize to Bella or they would send her to live with her aunt Elizabeth in Chicago until she learned to behave.

"P-please, don't fight," Marie anxiously whispers watching Carlisle and Alice. She was always taught to be seen but not heard. Always respect those superior to yourself. That way you wouldn't get hurt. Why didn't Alice understand?

"Sweetie-" Esme starts.

"I- I want to see Rose. I'll be f-fine."

Marie's heart thumps against her chest. She was terrified. She didn't know what Rose would be like and that terrified her. But Marie had to try. She couldn't hide away forever.

* * *

 _Ice queen._ That is was came to Marie's mind when she first saw Rose. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back in ocean waves. Her narrowed ice blue eyes were sharp like razors when saw through Marie, cutting through her soul. Everything about her from her impeccable style to beauty queen looks was perfect.

"Hey babe," Emmett says as he comes down the stairs. She turns her attention to him. With no shame, they make out at the door, not caring who's watching. Marie stands to the side awkwardly trying not to stare at them. Alice, the only one bold enough, clears her throat, alerting them to break apart.

"Jeez Ali," Emmett grumbles. "Chill out a little."

"Well how about next time a little less PDA. You've got an audience," she gestures to Marie. Emmett just grins while Rose awkwardly looks her over.

When Rose pictured Bella, she imagined a skinny, scared, shy girl. She imagined that Bella would come running and envelope her in a big hug. Bella and she would cry, laugh, and then cry some more.

Rose was always the oldest of the three of them. She took her role as a best friend, sister, and a person for guidance seriously. When Bella disappeared, she blamed herself for not staying with her. She was the older one so she naturally felt responsible for Bella and Alice.

That is why she was so distant. So cold. She hid her emotions, letting very few see and watched everyone live their lives from the outside. She was on the outskirts, never really there. She couldn't let herself become distracted again for the fear of someone else getting hurt. She would always be here for Alice as Alice would for her. But now Bella was back and everything changed.

She wanted to be the best friend she used to be but couldn't bring herself to speak. The look in Bella's eyes held years of pain and sorrow. How could she be a friend when Marie couldn't even bare a simple touch?

"Why don't we go to the kitchen? My mom is making pasta for lunch!" Alice exclaims, trying to diffuse the tension.

As if on cue, Emmett's stomach grumble causing everyone to smile. "I'm starving!" His voice booms throughout the room.

The four of them sit around the dining room table. They talked about sports or school or some party they went to. Marie quietly listened, knowing her voice didn't need to be heard. Emmett was laughing about some kid named, Mike Newton. Marie kept her head down, feeling out of place.

Alice sat beside her and Emmett and Rose sat across from them. This all felt weird for her. Casually hanging out with others eating lunch on a Saturday. Marie didn't know how to act normal. Her life had never been normal. She couldn't just casually hang around. She should be helping Esme in the kitchen. She should be on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor clean from all the food that they've dropped. Marie didn't know how to relax.

"Are you going coming to school on Monday, Bella?" Rose suddenly asks.

Marie doesn't know how to respond. She had forgotten about school. Everyone was on April break right now. School started again in two days. The thought caused her anxiety. How was she expected to keep up in high school when she could barely read. She would be the laughing stock of the school.

"We're thinking of having Bella stay at home for a while. Perhaps get a tutor to get her caught up with her school work," Esme walks into the room. She collects everyone's dishes, giving Marie a comforting smile.

"Oh…" Rose whispers. "I didn't really think about how much school you missed."

"I wish we could stay home with you," Alice sighs. "It'll be boring not seeing you every day."

Marie had to disagree with her. No more prodding questions and uncomfortable stares. Maybe she could actually relax.

"Well, at least you don't have to wake up at the crack of dawn."

Marie's lips curve up, unable to hide her amusement. Rose and her giggle, like school girls gossiping over a boy. For a moment, everything is normal. It's like it used to be. This was the Bella, Rose remembered.

"Do you all want some ice cream?" Esme asks coming back with bowls. A series of yeses come from around the table.

"I don't like Oreo ice cream!" Alice complains.

"Well it's Bella's favorite so you're going to have to deal with it." Esme walks away, annoyed with Alice's constant complaints. She had been spoiled too much. Alice needed a good dose of reality. She had to learn that she wouldn't get everything she wanted in life.

Marie lets the cold ice cream melt in her mouth, savoring the chocolate creamy taste. Now, this was good. She eats another spoonful and then another, finishing before everyone else. There was pure bliss on her face. She didn't know anything could taste this heavenly.

"That looks good," a voice said. Marie opens her eyes to see a disgruntled Edward staring right at her.

"Hello to you too," Rose snorts. Edward smirks and comes to sit down beside her. He shoves her playfully and she flicks him on the back of the head.

"Bitch," he glares at her.

"What crawled up your ass?"

"He's just upset that he couldn't see Jasper today," Alice says.

"Shut up," he growls.

"Speaking of Jazzy, where is he?" Alice has a look in her eyes that screams love. Her heart beats faster and she couldn't feel happier. Everyone could tell that she was in love.

"He's practice. He'll probably be there all day," says Rose.

"What does he play?" Mare quietly speaks.

Everyone's eyes flashed to hers, surprised that she spoke. Marie barely speaks in groups. It makes her too nervous.

"He plays lacrosse," Alice exclaims. "He's really good too. You should come to the game next weekend! They are playing against Henderson."

"Oh, I-I, um, I don't know," she stutters, looking down at her shaky hands.

"Please, Bella! You could meet some of my other friends and we could get ice cream after and maybe we can go shopping-"

"Alice!" Edward stops her. He gestures to Marie who's currently on the verge of a panic attack. Labored breaths escape her mouth and her eyes are as wide as saucers. This was all too much. Everything was moving so fast and Marie didn't know what to think.

"Bella, I'm sorry…" Alice whispers. She reaches her hand out to her but Marie pulls away. She gathers her dishes and brings them to the kitchen. Marie needed to be alone. She needed time to herself.

"Are you ok, honey?" Carlisle is immediately alert when she walks into the kitchen. Her hands shake as she places the dirty plates in the sink.

"I-I'm fine," she breathes. She leans against the counter trying to breathe. _One, two, three, four. One, two, three four._ She counts in her head, trying to focus. "Where is Esme?"

"She had to go out to the store," Carlisle sighs. "Why don't you sit down?"

Marie lets him guide her to the chair and takes her hand. She doesn't flinch away from his warm touch. She finds his presence soothing.

"Did one of the kids say something?" His lips are pressed into a thin line.

"N-no," she stammers. "Alice just talks a- a lot."

Carlisle can't help but laugh. That was just who she was.

"S-she wants me to go to some lacrosse game next week. She was talking about shopping and ice cream and other people and everything is just moving so fast and I-" Her chest heaved up and down. She clenched Carlisle's hand tightly, wanting to calm down.

"Bella, listen to me." She heard him say. "Just listen to my voice."

That is what she focuses on. His calm voice.

"Everything is going to be alright. You are going to be alright." His voice is firm.

Marie wants to believe him. She wants to believe him but can't bring herself too.

* * *

"Bella?" Alice's soprano voice sounds from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

Marie is curled up on the floor inside of the closet. She has her pillow, blanket, and a perfect view of the door.

Carlisle had calmed her down. He had calmed her down and helped her upstairs. She took a shower an hour ago and went to take a nap. But with all the people downstairs, it scared her. So instead, she went into the tiny cramped closet and created a little bed on the ground. It reminded her of the attic. The tightly cramped attic which she hated but strangely missed at the same time. She felt safer in the tiny closet. Being in the open left her vulnerable and open to danger. She felt more at home.

"Bella?"

Sniffling, Bella says, "C-come, in."

Alice opens the door to step into a pitch black room. The shades were drawn and lights were out. Marie's bed was made which left Alice confused but suddenly from the corner of her eye she sees something move from the closet. It's Bella.

She stands up with the blanket wrapped around her body and turns on the light. Alice looks as if she's just seen a murder. Marie's hair is messy like a haystack and her eyes are red and puffy.

"Are you okay?"

Marie nods her head, trying to wipe away the tears. _God. this was embarrassing._

"I'm sorry," Alice whispers. Her eyes gleamed with tears.

 _What did she have to be sorry about?_

"I know that coming home is really hard for you and I haven't been helping much," she sighs. "I'm just so happy that you're home. I keep forgetting that we're not going to be like we used to be. I just want things to be the same-"

"Well, it'll never be the same!" Marie hissed. "We will never be the same. I will never be the same as the girl before James took me."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't you dare say you are sorry," she exhales. "Do you want to know what he did to me? He raped me every single day. I lived in an attic locked in a cage for the past eight years. That was my life. He beat me if I disobeyed him but sometimes he just liked to hurt me for fun. He'd let me starve for days. He kept me gagged most of the time because he was afraid I'd scream for help. He changed my name, trying to force me to forget my old life. He'd whip my back raw with his belt and made me suck his dick as I choked-"

"Stop!" Alice cries. "Please stop!" Gut-wrenching sobs escaped her mouth. Her body shook in terror and anger.

"Is that what you wanted to know? That has been my life for the past eight years! The fucked up part is that I miss it! I want to be back in that cramped cage. I want the rules and punishments. That attic became my home and I don't know how to survive in the real world. I don't know a fucking thing about high school or makeup or girls our age."

"I can help-"

"I don't even know how to fucking read! I'm as smart as a five-year-old! Don't you dare say that you can help! You know nothing about me."

"You are right," she says quietly. I don't know anything about you. We've both changed so much. You're kidnapping took a toll on our family. Everything changed after you went missing. My life completely changed-"

"At least you had a family! You had a family that loved with a roof over your head. You didn't have to worry about when the next time you would eat or wonder how hard your captor would come and beat you. You had everything." Marie's voice is raw as she glares at Alice in anger.

"You think that I had it easy," Alice snorts. "Edward is a complete manwhore. He drinks and parties all night. Brings different girls home every day, fucks them, and then dumps them the next day. He doesn't give a shit about other people's feelings," she said. "But don't even get me started on my parents. They act all sweet and loving now, but this past week was the first time in probably three years that we sat down fully as a family to have dinner together. They've thrown themselves so much into work and helping to find you that they've forgotten all about their real children. Every school event, sports event, birthday, was usually missed because a new lead would come up about you and they'd go rushing off. It's like we aren't even apart of the family. You are the golden child."

Marie couldn't contain her anger anymore. "Get out!" she screamed. Her eyes were wild and her blanket dropped to the ground. Alice, terrified, runs out of her room, knowing that she wouldn't be welcomed back anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day was tense. Everyone could feel the anger between Alice and Marie. Breakfast was uncomfortable. The conversations, Esme tried starting failed miserably and they were all left in uncomfortable silence.

Alice and Marie wouldn't look at each other much less speak. The two girls seemed further apart than ever which made Alice wonder if they'd ever be close again. Watching her parents dote and obsess over Marie made the jealousy rise within her. She wanted her parents to love her like that.

She stood outside of Jasper and Rose's house and lightly knocked on the grande white doors. The door opened and Rose was surprised to see Alice. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she'd been crying for the past few hours. Without warning, Alice launched herself into Rose's arms, making them both stumble backward.

Alice rarely cried. The last time she had seen her this upset was when Bella was kidnapped. She became depressed and wouldn't leave her room. Six months after, Carlisle finally had to force her to eat and get out of bed because she had basically become catatonic.

Ever since then, Alice has been constantly on the move, not letting herself think too much about the negative. She didn't want the same thing to happen again.

"I-I'm sorry," she cried. Rose shushed her and softly shut the door. Alice was hysterical and her sobs just got louder.

"What happened?" She asked. "Is it something to do with Bella?"

Alice nods her head and wipes the snot away from her nose. The two of them sit down in the living room. Alice leans against Rose, feeling exhausted.

"Tell me what happened."

"Nothing is going right." She said. "Everything was supposed to go back to normal when she came back but that's not happening."

"You've got to give her time," Rose softly says. "She's got to readjust to everything. I bet this all feels so scary for her. We've got to give her time."

"I know," Alice sighs. "And I think I made everything worse. We got into a fight last night and I said some awful things to her."

Rose's heart drops to her stomach. When Alice was angry, it was scary. She didn't hold back her opinions no matter how much they hurt.

"What did you say?" Her voice was weary.

Alice pauses. "I-I, um, basically told her that she ruined my family."

She bursts into tears, remembering how horrible her words were. The look on Marie's face screamed anger and pain. Why did she do that? Bella had been through so much, it's not like she chose to be kidnapped.

"Alice…" Rose doesn't know what to say. She just lets Alice cry, knowing this is what she needed to do.

"I- I was just so angry. She's all my parents think about. Everything they do is to make sure she is happy. I understand that she needs help but they are my parents. It's like they love her more than me!"

"That is not true. Your parents love you so much! They'd do anything for you!" Rose exclaimed. "Maybe if you tried talking to them, things would be better. I'm sure that they aren't intentionally ignoring you."

"I know," Alice sighs. "But I feel bad at the same time. They look so stressed with everything and I don't want to make it worse."

"Alice, listen to me," Rose said. "They are your parents and they love you. I'm sure they would want to know what's going on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Rose whispers. "I'm positive."

* * *

"Are you feeling alright, honey?" Esme asks.

Marie had sat in front of the TV all day watching, _House Hunters_. She couldn't stop thinking about Alice. What she said. How much pain she was in. Did she make matters worse by coming? She thought that they would be happy to have Bella back.

This family wasn't as perfect as everyone thought.

Marie glances up at Esme as she comes to sit down beside her on the couch. She hands her a mug of hot chocolate and wraps the blanket over her shoulders.

"Where did Alice go?" She ignores her question.

Esme sighs, looking at the ground. "Alice snuck out. She probably went to Rose's house."

Marie nods her head. "Is she in trouble?"

Esme thinks carefully about how to answer. She doesn't want to alarm the girl but she wants to be honest.

"No." She slowly says. "But, we are going to have a talk with her when she comes home. She knows that she is not allowed to leave the house at the moment."

Marie's face is emotionless. Her mind is somewhere else. She's still thinking about what Alice said. Alice blamed Bella for ruining their family. She hated Bella. Marie wondered how long she had to wait to say that. How long had she been thinking that?

"Am I worth it?" Marie whispers. "I've caused so much stress. It seems like everyone is constantly fighting. Is it worth it to have me here if I cause so much pain?"

Esme is shocked. What would prompt her to ask such questions? Her heart hurt for Bella. She wanted her to feel as loved as possible. After going through so much anguish she deserved to have a place to call home.

"Don't ever doubt your place in this family," Esme firmly said. "We love you so much. I just want you to be happy."

They both have tears in their eyes. Why did Bella have to go off with that man? She could have been safe and happy. Now, nothing would be the same.

"Carlisle and I were thinking that maybe," Esme breaths. "Maybe you could see a therapist. The doctors at the hospital said that you would need some help-"

"How come you can't help me?" Her heartbeat increases.

"Carlisle and I are not qualified. You've been through a lot of trauma and talking to someone can be very beneficial."

Marie pulls at the strings of the blanket. She didn't want to talk to anyone. They would find out she's a fake. She'd be arrested and sent to prison. Marie didn't want that to happen.

"We have a therapist at the hospital for you to see. She's a very dear friend of ours as well. I think that you will like her. She's very kind and patient and won't rush you into talking about anything."

"When do I have to see her?" Marie whispered.

"Whenever you feel comfortable. She can always come here if that will make it easier. We have her number so we can call her anytime."

She gazes out the window, watching the rain droplets splatter against the glass. She didn't want to think about this therapist woman. She could cope fine on her own.

"There is something else, Carlisle and I wanted to talk to you about," Esme sighs.

Marie cocks her head, confused at the sudden change of attitude. Esme sounded annoyed.

"The police called and said that there has been a break in the case. They want to ask you a few more questions," she breathes.

"Do they want us to go to the police station?"

"Yes. They wanted us to come this week, but I told them that we had to make sure that you are in a good place… emotionally," Esme struggled with the right word to use.

"So when do we go?"

"That is what they are still trying to decide. They say that it's urgent but I want to make sure you are absolutely comfortable."

Marie's eyebrows furrowed. "Is that all?"

Esme shakes her head. "The DNA test is taking longer to come back. They mixed up your sample with another person's so they are trying to track it down or something."

"What does that mean?" Marie's voice was coated in worry.

"Well, to speed things up, they went to look at your old dental charts before you were abducted. Remember they took new scans of your teeth at the hospital?"

Marie nods her head. "Mm-hmm."

"Well, they are comparing them to each other to see if they align. You see, when you were seven you had two cavities filled and they should still be there."

"So that means it can prove that she is really Bella?"

Marie and Esme swing their heads around to see Edward leaning against the doorway. His arms are crossed over his chest.

"Edward!" Esme gasped. "Don't you dare talk like that!"

He feels bad for saying what he said. Despite the overwhelming feeling that this girl was truly Bella Swan, he still wanted factual evidence to prove it. He wouldn't be fully satisfied until he could see the results with his own eyes.

"You are Isabella Swan!" Esme turned toward the girl. It was as if she was trying to convince herself more than Marie. "Don't listen to him. The police are just doing their jobs but there are too many similarities for you not to be her."

"I'm just being realistic," Edward said. "I don't want to get my hopes up just to have them crushed all over again-"

"Edward Cullen! Leave the room this instant!" Esme demanded. She gave him a look saying- you've crossed the line.

Edward bites his tongue, not wanting to get into any more trouble. He grumbles something under his breath and walks right out the front door.

"Edward!" Esme yelled.

A moment later, a grumble from the driveway is heard. Edward can be seen through the window, driving off on his midnight black, Harley Davidson Motorcycle.

"Why do I even bother with rules?" She mutters to herself. "They never listen to them."

* * *

Marie fidgeted on the couch. She didn't know how much longer she could pretend. She had never been to a dentist a day in her life and that would show on the scans. Everything was unraveling. Marie wanted to run yet wanted to stay.

She had become too close to Esme. She loved Esme as if she were her own mother. Marie wanted Esme to be her mother. She had never wanted anything more in her whole life.

Marie couldn't remember anything from her childhood. James never answered her questions. He told her that her family didn't want her and they had stuck her with him. She had come from a bad home and should be grateful for all that he's given her. That is what he beat into her mind until she stopped asking about her past. She only had him to live for because there was no one else.

Marie wasn't sure if she believed him anymore. His version of love and this family was completely different. Carlisle claimed that using physical violence on another person was abuse. He said that this family didn't condone that type of brutality.

She had never thought of it as brutal up until now. Yes, it was painful and dehumanizing but it was for a purpose. James had taught her that he beat her because he loved her. He was teaching her to be a good and that he had no other choice.

But Marie knows now that there was always a second option. A gentler, calmer way to punish her. He didn't have to rape her. He didn't have to punch her until she was black and blue. This made her furious. Her blood boiled in rage and she couldn't contain herself any longer.

Marie was blind and deaf to the world around her. All she wanted to do was hit something. Hurt something. Why did she have to go through the pain? She didn't ask for this. She didn't want to be given away. There must have been something wrong with her. That is why her parents didn't want her.

"Isabella!" The sound of the girl's name brings her back to the present.

She's huddled on the ground with someone restraining her. Marie's hands are cut up and bloody. She stretches out her fingers only to be met by excruciating pain. Someone is holding her wrists together, preventing her from hurting herself or others.

 _What happened?_

Like a waterfall, tears come pouring down her cheeks. She gasps for breath, feeling her heartbeat increase. What had she done?

"Nice and easy breathes," the voice says. _It's Carlisle._

She listens to his calm voice. He counts with her starting from one up to ten. That always managed to calm her down.

"... five, six, seven, eight-"

"Nine, ten," she whispered.

Exhausted, she collapsed against his chest. His arms went slack but still were wrapped around her fragile, shaking body. Carlisle didn't want to do anything else to upset her.

He had been in his office finishing up some paperwork when he heard the crash. At first, he assumed that something must have been dropped. He continued working, not giving it any thought. A few minutes later he heard another one. There was an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Then a few seconds later, he heard a scream.

Dropping everything, he raced down the stairs to find Bella surrounded by broken glass. Several plates had been smashed. She was in a blind rage as she threw anything she could get her hands on. Esme stood back having realized there was nothing she could do.

Her voice wouldn't get through to Bella. She was in a different world.

"I HATE HIM!" She roared. "Ifuckinghatehim!" Heart-wrenching sobs sounded from the girl. She sunk to the ground, curling up into a ball. She was unaware that Carlisle was behind her, He sat down beside her, hugging her tightly, making sure that there wouldn't be another outburst. It took twenty minutes for her to calm down and another ten minutes to bring her back to her senses.

Esme didn't know what had happened. She left Bella sitting on the couch and the next second, it was as if she was possessed. Nothing she did or said could calm her down.

"Do you want to get up?" Carlisle whispers.

Marie shakes her head. "Stay."

She grabs onto his cardigan and leans against him. Her bloodied hands stain his sweatshirt but he doesn't care. All that matters is the sobbing girl. He was able to reach her when Esme couldn't. Carlisle was able to calm her down and instead of flinching away, she came closer.

Marie wanted him to stay. Her heart doubled in beat, realizing that she wasn't shying away from this man. Marie trusted Carlisle not to hurt her. Marie knew that she was safe.

The new notion set off a whole another round of tears. She tried apologizing but Carlisle wouldn't hear it. He just let her cry, knowing that she had to get this all out.

"P-please don't let them take me," she cried. "I don't want to go to jail."

"You are not going to jail," he firmly stated. "The police aren't going to touch you. There is no reason to be afraid."

Marie didn't believe him. There were many reasons to be afraid.

"I will keep you safe if it's the last thing I do," he whispered. "You are our daughter and nobody can tell you differently."

Carlisle didn't know how she would respond. Was it too soon to say that? After all her parents she had just learned that her parents were dead. He didn't want to make it seem like they were replacing them.

Marie closes her eyes and lets Carlisle hold her. She's numb to the throbbing pain as shards of glass dig into her knees.

It's nothing compared to what she's been through before… and what's next to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Marie stared dubiously at Esme's Black Range Rover. She pulled it up to the front of the house and tossed the grocery bags in the backseat.

"You don't have to be afraid," She softly said. "It's just the grocery store. We'll be together the entire time."

Right. Just the grocery store. Marie hadn't been out of the house since she arrived. She knew that the media was heavily covering her case. They couldn't even watch the news because every channel was about her marvelous escape. The reporters were still scouring the town, waiting for the perfect moment to get a picture of her.

"I don't know..."

"Honey," Esme sighs. "You don't need to worry about the reporters or anybody else for that matter. I'll do all the talking."

Marie didn't want to put Esme in that position. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself and cause a commotion. She just wanted this to be a simple and fast shopping trip.

"If you are sure…" she sighed.

With reluctance, Marie pulls herself up into the car. Esme comes around to the other side and starts the car. The car jolts forward, bumping along the uneven road, and drove further and further away from the safety of the home.

Luckily the grocery store wasn't too far away. Fifteen minutes had passed since they left the house and pulled into the parking lot. Marie let out a sigh of relief, seeing the almost empty parking lot. She didn't take into account that it was a Monday morning and most people would be at work and school.

However, her optimism only lasted about five minutes. The moment they walked into the store, they were bombarded by a perky, annoying blonde haired woman. She walked up to Marie and Esme with a glint of curiosity in her big blue eyes. Her smile screamed anything but innocence. Marie shuffled behind Esme, weary of this newcomer.

"Esme!" The woman exclaimed.

"Hello, Karen." Esme politely smiled, showing nothing of her annoyance.

"It's great to see you! It's been so long!"

"Yes," Esme lies. "It has been so long."

The woman's eyes shift to Marie, who is intensely staring at her feet.

"You know, I hope everything is going alright. I can't help but watch the news…"

Esme sighs, knowing where this is heading. Karen Newton was the gossip of the town and was itching to get her hands on any information about Bella.

"I'm Karen," the woman spoke loudly as if Marie was deaf. "You must be Bella! I don't think that you remember me but my son, Michael and you were in the same kindergarten class!"

Esme wanted to roll her eyes. Just because she was traumatized did not mean that she was hearing impaired. Marie looks towards, Esme unsure of how to respond. She didn't want to talk to this nosy woman.

"Are you going to Forks High?" She raised her voice. "Michael goes there too. Perhaps you will be in some classes together!"

"For the moment, Bella is being homeschooled. We're still working on her resettling her into everything."

"Oh, I bet!" She dramatically sighed. "I don't know how you survived Bella. The awful things that man did to you-"

"Karen," Esme cuts her off. Her eyes sent the perfectly clear message- stop talking- but apparently, she didn't get it.

"I pray for you every night," she pressed her hand against her heart. "Bless your heart. Only God can lead you on your journey to healing."

Marie clenched her hands into tight fights, her knuckles turning whiter and whiter. She didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Thank you, Karen," Esme clenches her jaw. "We appreciate it."

The woman's lips are pressed into a thin line as she looks between the two of them. She just wanted to talk to the girl. Was that too much to ask?

"We better continue on with the shopping…" Esme suggested.

"Oh, I suppose you're right. I do hope to see the two of you again," Karen breathed. "If you are ever around Bella, I'd suggest coming to a service at St. Patricks. They're held every Thursday night. Trust me when I say, your life can be changed if you just let in the power of God."

Marie is wide-eyed. She nods her head, not knowing what else to do. She had given up her belief in God many years ago. Two many lonely painful nights passed with no one to help. If there was a God then he must not love her.

"Thank you," Esme said. "We'll remember that."

Karen beams, happy that she's made an influence on their lives. The power of God worked in marvelous ways if only she could show the young girl.

* * *

"That went worse than I expected," Esme sighs as they drive away from the store. Bags full of groceries sat in the trunk while she ranted on and on about, Karen Newton. "... trust me, Bella, do not tell that woman a thing and do not believe anything that comes out of her mouth. She lives for gossip and is not a person that can be trusted with a secret. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Marie whispers.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Karen Newton is just a handful, she makes my blood boil. Just forget everything she said-"

"W-wait," Marie stutters. "I actually had a question about something."

Esme's eyes flicker towards Marie while keeping her hands steady on the wheel.

"She was talking about services before. Does your family go to Church?"

"We do go to church…" Esme pauses. "Or at least we try to go every Sunday. We are Catholic so we usually go to St. Bridgets in Henderson, the next town over."

"Oh…" Marie doesn't want to make this any more awkward. Would they make her go with them? Just because she didn't believe in God didn't mean that she opposed to going to church.

"As you can see, we haven't gone in a while. Our main focus at the moment is well… you," Esme said.

"No no no," Marie hastily said. "Don't stop going because of me! I'm like interrupting your whole life-"

"Bella, it's alright," Esme tried to calm down the girl. "You come first and never assume that you are a bother. Didn't we talk about this yesterday?"

"Yes," Marie mumbles. She fiddles with the staticky radio, suddenly feeling embarrassed and guilty.

"Both of our families would go together to church every Sunday," Esme reminisced. "You and Alice were little rascals. You guys would chase each other in the pews while your mom and I chased after the two of you, trying to get you to sit still."

Marie couldn't help but smile. Bella sounded so free, so innocent. Marie wished that she could be like that again.

"Do you ever think about God? Or still, believe in him? I know that it's been such a long time…"

Marie swallows the lump in her throat. She didn't want to offend Esme but at the same time, she felt that she had to be truthful.

"I gave up believing in him a long time ago," Marie whispered. "Before, I would pray every night. I prayed that he would just give me a sign that he was watching over me. Day after day I waited but it never came. Eventually, I lost hope in God; in everyone."

"I understand how you can feel that way," Esme could feel the tears prickling in her eyes. "It must have been hard-"

"It was torture," Marie all but growled. "The one person who was supposed to be there for me left me abandoned. I would kneel on the hard ground until my knees were in p- pain," she stuttered. "James would laugh and mock and degrade me, telling me that no one was coming to save me. I was stupid not to believe him. I was so stupid!"

Marie leaned her head against the window as she broke down and sobbed like a child. How stupid she had been to believe that anyone was looking out for her. Only a couple of hours away the Cullens were living comfy in their nice fancy home.

The police showed up to James house several times but never bothered to look in the attic. They were so close yet so far away. It made her want to scream in anger every time she heard their footsteps fading from down below and the sound of their cars driving further and further from the house. Marie was angry at the world. She had for sure gotten the short end of the stick.

They pull up to the front of the house. Esme wants to comfort Bella but she's out of the car before she gets the chance to speak. Marie silently unloads the groceries and brings them inside. She doesn't bother waiting for Esme as she quickly puts them all away.

The house felt empty and quiet without everyone in it. Carlisle was at work and Alice, Edward, and Emmett was at school. Esme was only home because she had taken a leave of absence from work. She was a preschool teacher and everyone understood and supported her decision.

Mare realized that she had become used to the noise and chaos. The constant bickering and laughs from the family. Without it, this house just seemed… boring.

She was about to head upstairs to her bedroom when the shrill ring of the house phone caught her attention.

"Hello?" Esme said as she picked up the phone.

Marie didn't know what was being said but she watched Esme's face flicker from being confused too angry to terrified to neutral. Her eyes flashed to Marie's quickly and then away. She bit her lip and tapped her fingers delicately against the counter, humming a yes every now and then.

Who was on the phone?

As soon as Esme hangs up the phone, Marie asks. "Who was it?"

"It was the Portland Police Station."

Marie's heart races against her chest. What did they want? Did they have the test results already? Were they coming to arrest her? She had to start planning her escape now before they caught her. Carlisle said that he wouldn't let the police take her. He promised.

"It's nothing bad," she assures Marie. "They just compared your charts from when you were a child to now. As you know, you have lost a lot of baby teeth and have cavities and fillings that would make it impossible to positively I.D you," she said. "However, you had a few permanent teeth from when you were eight and are still there."

"Will, that prove who I really am?" Alarm raised in her voice.

"Not exactly," Esme shook her head. "Having cavities is apart of growing up and you may have them where they weren't before. That makes the scans inconclusive unless they can find a filling from a permanent tooth on the past scan to now. That can prove to them that you are truly Isabella Swan. However, if a filling has disappeared from one of your permanent teeth that you had when you were eight than that gives them an argument to claim that you are not Isabella Swan."

Marie remembers Officer Wayland's specific hatred for her. She bets that he was jumping up and down for joy at this information. He'd take anything he could to prove that she was not Isabella Swan. He wanted her to suffer.

"Is that all?" Marie breaths.

Esme shakes her head back and forth. How much more could she put her through? Marie already looked warren and beaten down. She didn't want to add any more stress to her life.

"The Police have been too and searched through James's entire house. James still hasn't been found but they've discovered some… things in his backyard," Esme struggled to find the right words to use. Her face was a ghostly pale as she remembered what the officer on the other line had uttered.

"W-what was it?" Marie's voice shook. She knew whatever it was, wasn't good. James was always a sick and demented person.

Esme leads her to sit down and whispers, "bodies. The bodies of over thirty young girls were found buried in his backyard. The police believe that there may be more. They are still digging up his yard."

Marie's stomach lurches. It's as if the temperature in the room has dropped and all hell has frozen over. Young girls, just like her had been murdered and dumped. She could have been one of them. Why didn't he kill her? Death would have been a more humane option.

"Were the bodies found by a big tree?" Marie whispered.

"I-I don't know," Esme said. "Why are you asking?"

Marie couldn't explain. She couldn't explain the feeling she within her. Going back to the few times James let her outside, she knew something wasn't right. Against all of her better judgment, she said, "I want to talk to the police. I need to talk to the police."

"Wha-"

"I need to see them as soon as possible. It can't wait!"

Esme could see and hear the desperation in her voice. She couldn't help her with whatever was going on. "I'll call them back right now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I just wanted to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this fic! Your comments and support mean so much and I know that I've** **definitely** **got to start doing the author's notes more. I wanted to shout out,** _ **SassYNoleS**_ **! They have so cleverly pointed out that the teeth scans may not prove anything and I didn't even think of that until I was writing! So I just want to give credit to them because they** **deserve** **it! I know that this chapter is shorter but I promise that the next one will be longer!**


	11. Chapter 11

Marie remembered sitting in this cold dull room. It's hard to believe that it was only a few weeks ago she came running into the Portland Police Station, claiming to be Isabella Swan. She remembered the officers' alarmed look.

Now, here she sat in the Forks Police Station this time with Carlisle, Esme, and their lawyer, Jane Volturi. She fidgeted under the look of Officer Graham and PI Wayland. They were even more intimidating then she remembered. They had driven to Forks to make it more convenient for the Cullens.

"Bella, you don't have to tell them or answer any questions you don't want to. I can talk for you if you feel more comfortable. Do you understand?" Jane's voice was soft as she talked to the young girl.

Marie nodded her head and held Esme's hand under the table. She gave Marie a squeeze to say- everything is going to be alright. Marie wanted to believe her.

"You asked to talk with us, Isabella?" Graham spoke. "About our latest discovery at James Hunter's house?"

"Yes," Marie whispered. Her eyes flicker up to the woman only to find warmth and compassion in her eyes. "Esme told me that you found over thirty girls. Is that true?"

Graham nods her head. "Yes, we've found over thirty girls. However, we believe that there are more victims."

Marie gnaws on her bottom lip, trying to picture what the house must look like at the moment. James was always terrified of getting caught but he was a smart man. He wouldn't let the police catch him. He wouldn't just let Marie just escape. There was a method to all of this madness.

"Were they found by a tree in his yard?" She asked. "There is a large oak tree with flowers planted around it."

"We haven't gotten to that part of the yard yet." Confusion coated Graham's voice.

"What is so important about a damn tree?" Wayland grumbled.

Officer Graham shot him a dirty look, silencing him. Everyone was looking at Marie, waiting for her to speak. But she fidgeted in her seat, unsure now, about what she was going to tell them. She wanted the officers to believe her and take her seriously. What if they didn't?

"What is it, honey?" Esme asked softly. Her hand rested on Marie's jittery knee. Marie took a deep breath and looked up at Officer Graham.

"I think that James had another girl before me," she whispered.

"He killed a lot of girls before you," Wayland sighed.

Marie glares at him, sitting up in her seat. She makes it a point to look directly at him. "This girl he didn't kill right away." She hissed. "He kept her for a very long time and when she died, he buried her in the backyard underneath the tree."

Esme let out an audible gasp, breaking the silence in the stunned room. The only sound Marie could hear was the thumping of her heart. The blood rushing through her ears.

"Why do you think that?" Graham asked. "Did he tell you that he had kidnapped and held another girl?"

Marie shook her head. "There were scratch marks on the floorboards in the attic. The cage was already there when he brought me and there were used blankets and a girl's clothing." She wrung her hands around and around. "He used to always talk about, 'the one who got away.' He said that no one else could ever amount up to her. Not even me."

"Did he tell you a name?"

"Why do you think that she is under the tree?"

"You never mentioned this before-"

"Enough!" Jane roared throughout the room. Everyone stared at her, stunned. "If you'd give my client a chance to speak, I'm sure all of your questions would be answered."

"Thank you." Marie mumbled.

Wayland fidgets in his chair, narrowing his eyes at Marie, staring her up and down. She looked like she had been through hell, he won't deny that. He thought that perhaps her story may be true but her identity was a lie. Wayland was certain that they would identify Isabella's body in the yard.

"James never told me a name. He always said that she was so pure and innocent and everything he could ever want in his life," she sighed. "The tree was the one thing he cared about. Before he locked me up, he'd let me take care of the flowers and sometimes plant new ones. He'd go on and on about how we couldn't let the tree die because it contained special powers and a great beauty laid beneath it. He talked about the tree the same way he talked about the girl with the sound of love in his voice."

"That's your evidence?" Wayland leaned forward. "He could have been talking a bunch of shit for all we know. I don't buy this story one bit-"

"Wayland!" Graham snapped. "Quit attacking the girl! If you are going to act this way then I want you to step outside. Your presence is not needed in the room at the moment!"

Wayland glares daggers into his partner's soul. She had her head buried so deep into her lies. He didn't understand how they could have so much hope. He pushed himself up from the chair and without another word stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry about him," Graham mumbled. "He's not the most optimistic person."

Jane rolled her eyes, glaring directly at the woman. "If we are done with all the theatrics, I'd like to continue on with the questioning."

Graham's lips were pressed into a thin line and focused on the young girl. "If what you are saying is true, that he took another girl before you, then if we can find her identity, we'll be closer to finding your kidnapper. I'll have the tree dug up as soon as possible and if we find a body, then research into the girl's identity will start immediately."

"Thank you," Marie whispered. Tears filled up in her eyes, threatening to overflow. She wanted justice for the girl's family. She wanted justice for all of the girls. It could have been her in there, buried six feet under.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Alice shouted as soon as she heard the front door open. She had come home from school to an empty house and only a note on the table saying that they had gone to the police station.

She ran to the front door to see her parents and Bella, who looked sicker than normal. Curiosity burned in her eyes but Carlisle quickly shut down any questions she may have had with just a swift look.

"Is everything ok?" Alice asks.

Esme collapses in the chair in exhaustion. It looked as if she had aged twenty years and was physically and mentally exhausted. Carlisle sat down beside her, looking just as worn down.

"We're just tired honey." Carlisle said.

Alice places her hands on her hips, knowing that there was more to the story. "What happened at the station?"

"Why don't we talk about this later when the entire family is present?" Said Esme.

"Yes, lets." Carlisle hummed in agreement. "Speaking of the family, where are Edward and Emmett?"

"They're at practice but I think that there's a team dinner so they won't be home until late tonight."

"Well then the conversation can wait until tomorrow," Carlisle sighed. He pressed his index finger and thumb against the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"How come you can't just tell me?"

"Alice-"

"No, mom!" Alice cries. "You never tell me anything! Everything is always about Bella! Do you even think about me? Ever since she disappeared, this family has been a mess. I wouldn't be surprised if you loved her more than your children!"

"Honey, you are being ridiculous!" Esme gasped. "What has brought this on?"

"I'm being ridiculous?" Alice scoffs. "When is the last time we had a day with just the two of us? A day where Bella wasn't mentioned at all?"

Esme is silent. She's staring at her daughter, currently sobbing her heart out. She had never seen her look so broken before. So defeated. Alice was the definition of happiness.

"Do you even love me?" She whispered.

"Don't ever say that." Esme's voice was hard. "You are our pride and joy. When you were born, it was the happiest day of our lives. You've brought so much light into this family, you could never be replaced."

Alice had unconsciously moved across the room to Esme. She let herself collapse in her arms, crying until her body was drained of all its energy. Carlisle had moved back giving them space. He was furious with himself for not seeing this sooner. For how long had Alice been this sad? She looked broken beyond words. He treated people every day with depression yet he couldn't see it within his own daughter.

"Then how about we just have a vacation together? Just you and me? We can go to the house in Phoenix and go to the spa and we can get our nails done? It can be an all-girls trip." Esme giggles through the tears.

Alice is excited but the thought dawns on her. What about Bella? She wasn't in the best place to be left alone at the moment. While she was fine around Carlisle, it was Esme that she trusted the most. To Marie, Esme was her mother and she didn't know what to do without her mother around.

Alice sits up wanting to apologize to her but quickly realizes that something isn't right. The room is too quiet. It's just Alice and her parents. Bella is gone.

"Where is Bella?" Alice whispered.

Carlisle and Esme are immediately on alert. How could they have not seen her leave? Alice runs upstairs, immediately checking Bella's bedroom. Everything was neat and clean and orderly. The only thing missing was her backpack that Esme had bought.

She runs back downstairs, meeting her parents in the living room. They had grim expressions on their faces knowing what has happened.

"She ran away," Esme whispered. "She must have gone out through the backdoor."

"T-this is my fault! If I hadn't of started arguing then maybe-"

Carlisle grabs onto her shoulders, shaking her from her daze. She was rambling on and on, looking as if she was about to have a complete and utter breakdown.

"None of this is your fault!" He firmly says. "None of us could have predicted she would do this. We just have to focus on finding her now."

Alice listens to her father's words, allowing him to guide her to the couch. She slumps down on the soft cushions, tears flowed down her face. Everything was her fault. She had literally driven Bella away.

Carlisle crouches down in front of her, staring into her watering eyes. "You are going to stay here in case she comes home. Your mother and I are going to go out and look for her. I want you to call your brothers and let them know what has happened. If we don't call you and Bella is not home by six o' clock, I want you to call the police. Can you do that?"

Alice nods her head, still in shock.

Carlisle stands up, but not before placing a kiss on her head. Alice pulls out her phone dialing Emmett's number as her parents walk out the door. She hears the rumble of their car going down the dirt path. There were only three hours to go. Bella had three hours to come home before she called the cops.

* * *

It was cold and rainy. Marie had on a light jacket and jeans. She wore the backpack she had packed weeks ago. This was her emergency bag in case she had to leave. She knew that the day would come but just the heartbreak in Alice's voice was just too much to bare. Marie knew that she couldn't stay any longer. She was tearing this family apart whether Esme and Carlisle wanted to admit it.

Marie had made it downtown in under twenty minutes. There weren't many people and she had a small amount of money in her bag. It would be enough to get her some food and a bus ticket. From there, she didn't know where she would go. By the time the DNA test came back, she would be long gone.

Marie walked down the sidewalk heading towards the bus stop. The bus was supposed to come at any moment. She didn't pay any attention to the group of people standing outside the cafe but soon noticed there was a woman with a microphone speaking into a camera. She was speaking about her.

Marie's heart beat against her chest. She flipped her hood up and kept her head down, hoping that they wouldn't see her. She sat down on the bench gripping the straps of her bag. Marie could see the bus coming. It was only a few feet away. They wouldn't follow her on there, would they?

 _No. No, they wouldn't._

The bus pulled up to the sidewalk and with as quick as she could, got onto the bus. The driver couldn't care less about who she was. Without looking at her, he took the money from her shaking hand and grumbled, "Where are you going?"

"Seattle."

He gave her an all-day pass that would work on other buses. Marie mumbled, "thanks," before making her way past the few sleeping passengers to the back of the bus.

Marie collapsed in the seat, closing her eyes. This was it. This was the end of her little fantasy. It was time for her to face reality and move on. She couldn't stay with the Cullens any longer.

Marie tried getting comfortable but she couldn't ignore the inkling of fear. She opened her eyes and stared out the window. In the group of reporters, there was a man with a notepad. He was staring at the bus. No. He was staring directly at Marie. He knew who she was.

It's as if all time had stopped and the bus jolted forward. The man gets further and further away until he is just a little tiny dot. Marie can't shake the odd feeling. The man won't leave her mind.

Three hours passed before they reached Seattle. The bus was half full which allowed Marie to keep her bag on her seat. She gripped it against her body, not letting go for dear life.

Marie got off the bus and happened to find her way towards a bustling park. She could see the Space Needle in the distance and Pike Market Place was right around the corner. She made her way through the crowd, sitting on an empty park bench. Her stomach rumbled in hunger but she knew she shouldn't spend all of her money. She had to prioritize what was most important.

Marie could only imagine what people were thinking about her. She looked skinny, sick, and pale. They probably thought that she was just some homeless person. After all, she basically was now. She had no doubt that everyone was searching for her now but Bella was gone and not coming back. All that remained was Marie and she had to toughen up if she were to survive.

"Is it alright if I sit here?"

Marie swings her head to the right, breaking away from her thoughts. A woman looks at her patiently, waiting for an answer. Marie nods her head timidly. The woman smiles and sits down beside the young girl.

She had flaming red hair and greenest eyes that she had ever seen. Even greener than Edward's. She was tall, skinny, and beautiful. It wouldn't be fair to compare her to Rose. This woman was in a completely different category. She was almost exotic.

"It's a beautiful day out, isn't it?" The woman's voice was as light as a feather.

Marie nods her head, speechless. Who was this woman? She was mesmerized.

"What?" the woman laughs. "Cat got your tongue?"

Marie furiously blushes, looking away in embarrassment.

"I'm just joking around with you," the woman says. "What's your name?"

Marie fiddles with her fingers, not looking at the woman. She can't speak. Something within her is telling her to run but she's frozen to the bench.

"My name is Victoria." She says. "But friends call me Vicky."

Marie mumbles under her breathe, "Marie."

"What?"

"My name is Marie." She raises her voice a little bit.

She takes a chance and looks up at Victoria. Her green eyes are intensely staring back at her. Marie can't look away.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl."

Marie catches her breath. She can't mean that. Nobody ever thought that she was pretty.

"Why does a pretty girl such as yourself look so sad? Who could have hurt such a pretty girl?"

Marie's chest heaves up and down. She was trying to hold back the tears. She didn't want to cry in front of this stranger.

"It's alright, sweetie. Tell me what's wrong." Victoria puts her arm around the girl.

Marie unconsciously leans in, wanting the touch of her soft skin. Wanting some human connection. She didn't want to be alone forever.

"I have no one." Marie cried. "I- I was hurt when I was younger and I thought that I had finally found a home b-but I couldn't stay. T-the people loved me but I was making things worse. I was tearing the family apart and I couldn't do that to them."

"So you ran away?"

Marie nods her head. Victoria wipes her wet cheeks. "Do you want me to help you?"

Marie's taken aback. She just met this woman. Why would she want to help her? Nobody was this selfless.

"My sister runs a shelter for homeless and abused women. I can bring you to her and she can help you get back on your feet. There is no charge for anything."

"Are you sure?" Marie whispered. "I don't want to waste your time."

"Trust me, sweetie. This isn't a waste of my time." Victoria smiles. "My car is a couple of blocks away if you want to come with me. I promise that I am going to help you."

Victoria felt pity for Marie. She was her at one point. She would have done anything to get help. She just wanted to be loved. A woman, just like herself tricked her into thinking that she was safe. She was naive at the time. Now, she was doing the same to Marie. Pretending to be the concerned bystander while the girl followed.

The feeling of dread for what she was about to do made Victoria nauseous. It was the same every time. It was the same with every innocent girl she preyed on. This was her job. It was either her life or the girls and Victoria wasn't about to die just yet.

"We're almost there," she reassures the girl. "It's just a little further."

They were getting further and further away from downtown. Marie was clueless about what was going on. Victoria could see Laurent sitting in the front seat of the car. She knew where Riley was hiding. Laurent wouldn't hurt her today. She had brought him a fresh catch.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for your patience with this update. I've had busy few weeks but have been trying to write as much as I can. I always like seeing your lovely reviews so thank you so much for those who have stuck through the story! This is getting close to being done but I'm planning a sequel. Would you all like that? I am trying to make each chapter longer and I'm planning on going back and fixing grammar mistakes as well as others. I hope to update again in a couple of weeks because I am going to be on vacation!**

 **Happy reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Bella was gone. Esme felt like she had been punched in the gut. The word quickly spread and pretty much the entire town had joined in the search. The police set up a base camp at the church. They were searching through the security cameras on the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of Bella. So far they had had no luck. It was as if she had vanished into thin air, just as the day she was taken.

Esme felt guilty because if she had just forced Bella to go to therapy then maybe she wouldn't have felt the need to run away. Bella needed professional help and they had failed to get her any.

Search parties looked throughout the woods and Carlisle drove in circles throughout the town, hoping he might spot her. Where could she have gone? As far as he knew, she had lost all of her memories. All the places she may have gone to when she was younger, she didn't remember. Carlisle was at an impasse. With great reluctance, he turned the car around and headed back towards town.

"Honey!" Carlisle called as he got out of the car. He jogged over to where she was standing with another search group.

"Did you find anything?" Her voice was hopeful.

"Nothing." Carlisle sighed.

Esme's face fell and she embraced her husband in a comforting hug. "What if she was taken again? What if James found her?"

"Her bag was missing, Es." He whispered. "I don't think he kidnapped her again. Bella ran away."

"But why would she do that?"

Angry tears filled her eyes. "Was there something that we were missing? Did we do something to hurt her?"

"I don't know, honey." He ran his fingers through his swooped back hair. "All that matters now is finding her. Somebody has got to have seen her pass by."

"You're right. Maybe if we just-"

"Excuse me?"

Carlisle and Esme swing around to see a man standing behind them. He had black hair, tan skin, and muscular build. He had a notepad in his pocket. He was a reporter, Carlisle thought bitterly.

"Yes?" Esme snapped. She was not in the mood to deal with the vultures today.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but my name is Sam Uley," He held out his hand. Carlisle shook it out of respect. "I'm not here to ask you any questions about Isabella. I just thought that you should know, I'm pretty sure I saw her earlier. She was getting on the Express bus that heads to Seattle and towards Oregon."

"Are you sure it was her?" Esme gasps. She has Carlisle's hand in a death grip.

Sam nods his head. "She had her hood up but I saw her face when she looked my way. I'm almost one hundred percent certain that it was her."

"Did she look ok?" Carlisle asks. "Was she hurt or anything?"

"She looked really upset. Her eyes were red as if she'd been crying. I was too far to go over to her but I could tell from a mile away that something wasn't right."

Esme lets out a sob, not able to hold it back any longer. Esme knew that she was in danger if she went to Seattle. There had recently been a string of murders throughout the city. Half the girls were found murdered and the other half haven't been found. Girls were disappearing left and right. She didn't want any more suffering to come to Bella. The poor girl had already been through too much.

"I'm going to go talk with the police," he said. "I'm sorry. I wish that I could have helped you more."

"You've been a big help," Carlisle whispered. "More than you can imagine."

The man goes to the closest police officer. This was bound to make the news: _Kidnapping survivor, Isabella Swan, disappears again. Where could she have gone?_

"We have to find her, Carlisle!" Esme said. "Anything could have happened. There are worse people out there than James Hunter."

"I know Esme."

"What are we going to tell the kids? They think that she's still somewhere in town."

"We are just going to have to tell the truth. They are old enough to handle this. They deserve our honesty."

"What about Alice?" Esme worried. "She's on the edge of a literal mental breakdown. How much more can she handle?"

Carlisle doesn't speak. Esme had a point. He didn't want a repeat of before. It nearly killed his daughter.

"We're going to have to tread very lightly with her. Try to keep her as calm as possible."

"We both know how that is going to go. She blames herself for everything that's happened to Bella. This is only going to kill her."

"We have no choice. Alice is going to find out eventually and I'd rather it be from us. You don't want her finding out from the news or someone at school, do you?"

Esme shakes her head. "You're right. It's the best thing to do."

It's been a week. A week since Bella ran away and a week since Alice has turned into a walking zombie. She ate, she slept, she went to school and to an outsider she would appear normal, but to anyone who knew and loved her, something was seriously wrong.

When Carlisle and Esme told the kids about Bella, Alice seemed to have taken it too well. She seemed a little off-put but continued on as normal as she could be. She didn't cry or scream or dwell on the past. She just felt numb. Bella was gone once again. The first time it was her sister who had been harshly stolen away from her. This time… it was a stranger. A strange girl who may have physically resembled Bella but certainly did not act like her. Alice let envy get the better of her which lead to dire consequences.

Emmett was notably angrier, spending more and more time at the gym, working out his frustration while Edward brought more and more girls home every night. It was the only way to keep him distracted from the pain that had filled his entire presence. As soon as he started warming up to Bella, she had to disappear. That is why he never committed to a relationship, they always ended up leaving.

On the other hand, Esme and Carlisle were constantly in and out of the house. The FBI had taken over the investigation into James Hunter as more remains were being discovered. It only took a day to unearth the body of Maria Santos. She was exactly where Bella said that she would be buried… under the tree.

The DNA sample taken from her body matched to the young girl. She was kidnapped when she was six years old. Her older sister, Lucy left her alone in the front yard for just a few seconds but that was all James needed to make his move. When Lucy came back, Maria was gone.

The FBI closed the case after a year of searching. She was declared dead on her eighth birthday. That was eleven years ago. But by examination of her body, she lived to be about seventeen years old. The examiners concluded that she died from organ failure, most likely it was due to severe starvation.

Now, with the new body, the police were able to extract Jame's DNA, something that hadn't found on any of the other girls. It looked as if Maria had fought him at some point, scratching and clawing at his skin. They were able to collect some blood from underneath her fingernails.

That is what lead to his discovery. He had been arrested two weeks prior, approximately two days after Marie escaped, for suspicion of drug trafficking. The officers didn't even think to put two and two together. He refused to cooperate with the police, giving them no indication of his identity. He's been at the Portland County Jail all this time, waiting for his trial. Little did he know, he was about to be charged with a whole lot more.

Emmett shut off the news and slumped back on the couch. He was physically and mentally drained. The latest news update was that the bus driver had been tracked down. Apparently, he was paying more attention then Marie thought. He told the FBI that Marie got off in Seattle and so their search moved there.

This didn't calm down the Cullen family one bit. The likelihood that Bella had found shelter was slim to none. She was lucky if she wasn't already dead. The officers were certain that they were searching for a body now, not an actual alive breathing girl. The first twenty-four hours of the kidnapping were the most important because there was still a chance they could be found alive. But it's been a week and with the recent discoveries around the city, they were certain Isabella Swan was dead.

"What are you thinking about?" Rosalie sighed. She was curled up on the couch with Emmett, who was unusually quiet.

"She's dead." He whispered.

"Don't say that," she all but growled. "There is still hope-"

"Don't say that there is still hope," he scoffed. "You know what has been happening to those girls. They are kidnapped, raped and murdered. The police are no closer to catching these people then they were at the beginning of the year. Why would those sick fucks spare Bella?"

"She's a fighter," Rose whispered. "She already survived eight years of hell. Who says that she can't survive another year?"

"Everybody gives up at some point. We're not immortal, Rose. There comes a time when enough is enough."

"When did you get this serious?" Said Rose somberly. "What happened to my big Emmy Bear?"

Emmett wraps his arms around her, pulling her against his body. "Isabella happened." he said. "I want to have hope, Rose, I really do but you haven't been here for the past few weeks. You don't know what she has been like. Every step forward for Bella is another step back. The things she has told me will never leave my mind. I don't know how she has survived for this long."

"Well, I will always be here." she squeezed his hand. "We will get through this together."

"I love you," said Emmett sincerely. He gazed into her crystal blue eyes, full of sadness. He leans towards her, placing a tender kiss on her lips. For a few moments, there in their little happy bubble full of love but their fantasy soon ends by the shrill ring of the doorbell.

"Don't answer it. It's probably just another one of Edward's whores." She rolls her eyes. "How many girls has he got up there right now?"

"Like two," Emmett smirks.

"Of course he does."

The doorbell rings again, causing them both to grumble. Didn't they get the picture? They weren't wanted!

Ding Dong!

"Fuck this!" Emmett mutters. He pushes himself off the couch and stomps to the door ready to tell girl number three to fuck off.

He swings open the door and is surprised to find an officer standing on the porch.

"W-what are you doing here?" It is the first thing to come out of his mouth.

"You must be Emmett Cullen." She politely smiles.

He nods his head, still confused. How did she know his name?

"I'm Officer Graham. I worked this case before it was passed over to the FBI. I'm sorry to show up like this but I need to tell Carlisle and Esme something. I tried calling them several times but they didn't pick up. I thought that I might stop by."

"My parents aren't home." He said.

"Okay. Well, do you know when they are going to be home?" She sighs, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Not for a few hours."

She heaves in frustration. Graham just needed to speak with Carlisle and Esme.

"You can tell me anything and I can just tell my parents." He suggested.

Graham realizes that he is right. The whole family would find out eventually. "I know that it is tough right now with everything going on. I'm sure that you are aware of the DNA test, Bella took?"

Emmett nods his head. Where was she going with this?

"The results came back this morning and I can guarantee with 99.9% accuracy that the girl is truly Isabella Swan."

* * *

Marie didn't know whether she was about to pass out or puke. She opened her eyes only to be met by darkness. Her legs were tied together with rope and arms were bound behind her back. Whatever she was in was moving and sent her tumbling forward as it took a sharp corner. Her head banged against the ground causing her to hiss in pain.

 _A car._ Marie realized. She was in a car.

The faint sound of music and voices came from the front. Marie shook in terror. Victoria promised that she would get her help. She promised that she would be safe. Victoria lied. Hot tears filled her eyes. How could she escape one fucked up situation only to end up in another one? This was supposed to be her new start. She wasn't supposed to get kidnapped again.

Marie had been through this before. She knew what it was like to have all of your freedom taken away. She didn't want to experience it again. Marie was going to either escape or die fighting. She couldn't handle another lifetime of captivity.

Suddenly the car stops and the music turns off. The only sound that could be heard is the thumping of Marie's heart. What was happening? It felt like hours before she was finally pulled from the shadows.

The trunk opened and Riley roughly pulled her out by the arm. She landed with a hard thud on the ground.

"Let me go!" Roared Marie. She tried to stand only to remember they had completely tied her up.

Riley yanks her up by the hair and she whimpers in pain. He brings his lips to her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "Don't test me, little girl," he calmly whispers. "You are in no position to be making demands. Nobody is coming to save you."

This was a warning. A warning for her to behave or else she would face the consequences. Marie thought, fuck it. She wasn't going to be their little bitch. Without a second thought, a large blob of spit flies from her mouth landing in Riley's eye.

"You fucking cunt!"

His fist connects with her face sending her head swinging to the side. Marie was sure that he had broken her jaw. It was like a fire had burned across her skin. Marie couldn't help but scream in agony.

"Riley!" Yelled Laurent. "How many times do I have to tell you not to damage the girls? Aro wants them one piece. No one is going to want to buy an injured girl!"

Goosebumps crawl across her skin. Buy? What the fuck were they talking about? Marie struggles to get away from him but he only holds her tighter.

"The fucking bitch deserved it! She spit in my face!"

Laurent rolls his eyes, annoyed with his friend's outburst. He honestly didn't give a shit about what she had done. "Just get her the fuck inside. We're already late," he grumbled. Laurent turns to Victoria who is quietly waiting by his side. "Go tell Aro, Caius, and Marcus that we will be there shortly. We've just got to deal with a few things."

Victoria nods her head and flickers her eyes to the struggling girl and Laurent's clenched fists. "Do you want me to bring reinforcement?" She murmured so Marie couldn't hear.

"No. We can handle her." Laurent grabs her face, roughly kissing her on the lips. He eventually lets her go and signals to the guards at the door to let her through.

Laurent turns his attention back to the young girl. He recognized her as soon as soon as Riley knocked her unconscious. It was a wonder to him, how she had managed to escape James. None of his pets had ever made it out alive.

Laurent gently takes the girl from Riley. Her head is bowed down as little whimpers sound from her quivering lips.

"Shhh." He tries to calm the girl. Laurent is sitting on the steps with her swung across his lap. He's forced her head down on his shoulder and is softly petting her hair. "We don't want to hurt you. Trust me when I say that is the last thing we want to do."

Marie just cries louder, not believing a word he is saying. If they didn't want to hurt her then they shouldn't have kidnapped her in the first place!

"If you continue fighting back then we'll have to punish you. Just obey us and you can have a very happy life. You are in complete control of your fate."

Marie sniffles. She lets his words sink in. She was in control of her fate. She just had to submit to them, which was the last thing she was going to do.

"That's it, girl," said Laurent softly. "Just breathe."

Marie listens to his instructions. Inhaling through the nose, exhaling through the mouth. He slowly rubbed her back with the pads of his fingers. She already felt herself relaxing. Marie decides to take a chance. She wouldn't get in trouble for speaking, would she?

"W-where am I?" Her voice shook.

"Welcome to Volturi," Laurent said with a cruel smile. "This is your new home for the time being."

It didn't take long for the stress overcome her. Like a vine, exhaustion crept throughout her body, spreading to every nook and cranny, sending her into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey everyone! Thank y'all so much for reading this chapter! I know that I said that I wasn't going to update for a couple of weeks but I just started writing and couldn't stop! I hope that you are all excited about the new changes that happened in the story! Many of you had already (correctly) guessed that, Marie is Isabella Swan! Plus, James has been found thanks to sadly, Maria.**

 **A lot of people have been asking if this is an HEA for Edward and Bella, and all I'm going to say right now is that it eventually will be. It may be in this story or it may be in the sequel. There are still a couple chapters left to come so I ask y'all to patiently wait. Maria, is to come up again in the sequel as well as Jane Volturi(lawyer). You may have noticed that her last name is the same as the place that kidnapped Bella. That is not a coincidence! You will be learning more about Jane if you plan to stick around for the sequel (I hope that you do!).**

 **Lastly, I wanted to say, that I know that it's a tragic situation that Bella has been sucked back into that horrible life. It is estimated that about 450,000 children run away from home each year and one- third of teenagers on the street will be approached by a pimp within two days of leaving home. There are many reasons why these vulnerable teenagers run away such as abuse, neglect, or other past bad experiences. Human Trafficking is all to common and more children are being affected by it everyday around the world.**

 **Thanks for reading and I promise to update again soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you know why I am here?" The officer growled. You could see the veins popping out of his neck. His face burned bright red as he murderously glared at the shackled man: James Hunter.

"I assume that you've found my darling little vixen. She is a beauty," said James calmly. He was talking to the FBI agent as if they were friends out at lunch, not talking about an active serial killer case.

"I'd suggest you let me do the talking," his lawyer curtly said.

"Why would I do that? A man has got to take pride in his work!" James laughed, tugging at the chains.

"You know that you're admitting to the abduction, rape, and murder of fifty-six children?" The officer said incredulously. It was never this easy to get someone to confess. They always claimed innocence to the day they died.

"Yes, I-"

"Mr. H-Hunter!" His lawyer stammered. "You're already facing fifteen to twenty years in prison for drug trafficking. I'd suggest that you keep your mouth shut if you don't want to be put in jail for life!"

James turned to his lawyer. He was a young, well put- together man just out of law school. This was his first big case and he wanted to win. This case could make or break his career and his client was being very difficult.

"Thank you for your concern, Seth but I believe that I won't be needing you any longer." He cruelly smirked.

"W-what?" Seth was in a scramble trying to figure out what his client was saying. "Yo-ou don't understand. How do you possibly expect to win this case if you have nobody to represent you?"

"I have myself."

Seth wildly shakes his head back and forth in a panic. "Do you have any knowledge of the criminal justice system? Do you know anything about a court appearance?"

"This isn't my first time in jail," he rolled his eyes. "I've been at this longer than you, kid. I think I'll be fine."

The lawyer's face heats up in embarrassment. Yes, he may be young but he wasn't a kid. It was the condescending attitudes of people like James that he hated. He graduated top of his class at Harvard. He made valedictorian and immediately was employed at one of the largest firms in the country. He had a great life and didn't need to take this shit!

"Well then have it your way." Seth huffed. "When you're losing your case, don't even think about calling me!" He grabs his stuff and storms out of the room. The door locks behind him securing the officer and prisoner.

"Do you think that was a smart idea?" says the officer.

"Probably not."

The officer shakes his head, not understanding this man. He'd probably face life in prison if not the death penalty. Any other person would have been doing anything they could to defend themselves.

"What do you want out of this?" He sighs. "Do you take this investigation as a joke? Do you not care about all those people- all of those children that you brutalized?"

James feigns a look of innocence. He says, "I've just come to my senses, sir. It was wrong of me to do what I did. It was such a shame to have to kill the young ones, some of them could have grown up to be beauties-"

"Tell me the damn truth!" The man's fist slammed against the cold metal table. "I know your type. You don't give a damn about the victims!"

"Oh how wrong you are," he smiled. "You don't think that I cared about my darling Marie? She was a good girl. I had saved her from the horrid life she lived. I loved her with all of my heart and you know what they say, 'If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were."'

" _Isabella Swan_ was never yours to have! She was just a little girl with a loving family and you took that away from her. You stole her entire childhood!"

"I don't view it as stealing. I saved that little girl and taught what it meant to be a woman. She should be damn grateful." his voice hardened. "All I ask is one thing… I'd like to speak with her in person. I'd like to see her face one last time."

"Why would I do that?" scoffed the FBI agent.

"What is your name?" demanded James.

"Agent Lahote," he grumbled.

"Well, Agent Lahote," James said. "That is the only way you are going to get me to testify. I want to see my beautiful Marie."

"Well, that's not gonna happen." he laughed. "So you can forget about seeing, _Isabella._ " He emphasizes her real name.

"May I ask why?"

"Because I said so!"

Lahote didn't want to say that there star witness for the trial was currently missing. It would give James the advantage that he so desperately needed. What the officer didn't already know, is that James had many connections inside the police department as well as outside.

"You don't that I know, Marie is gone?" He smirks. "I'm sure that she is very comfortable at the moment. After all, my friends promised that they would take great care of her when she was out of my custody."

"You know where she is?" says the officer, aghast. "Tell me what you have done with her!"

"I haven't done anything. I've been locked in a cell, remember?" he shrugs his shoulders. "But perhaps, you might want to pay our friends in Seattle a visit. I'm sure that they would be very happy to see you!"

 _The Volturi_. Any suspicions that they may have had were now confirmed. Isabella had been taken by The Volturi.

Only a year ago did bodies start turning up in the city. The young girls were mutilated and beaten beyond belief to the point of being unrecognizable. The FBI and surrounding stations had been trying and failing for years to enter their compound and shut down the Volturi crime syndicate. Nothing had worked so far.

"You are apart of the Volturi?" Lahote whispers.

"I'm one of their best customers," he gloats. "Do you really think that I would just free Marie? No no no, that would be far too easy. All of my good work would be put to waste. I needed to make sure that she was in good hands once I was locked away."

This was his plan all along. Isabella was never truly free. He knew he was going to jail. It only made sense that if he was going to be punished, so did Marie.

"They would have found her eventually, despite your protection. It was inevitable."

Lahote sucked up all the pride he had left and asked, "We can make a plea bargain. Tell me where the Volturi are and I'll try to have your sentence reduced."

"Why would I do that?"

"You will agree to this if you don't want your ass to end up in the electric chair," growled Lahote. "Do we have a deal?"

James cocked his head to the side. His face screwed up into a look of concentration before he said, "I think I'll pass. Why would I betray one of the most powerful organizations in this world? I'll be dedicated to them until the day, my ass does end up in the electric chair. You won't be getting anything out of me."

* * *

Aro Volturi was the most powerful man in the country and possibly the world. Whatever he wanted… he got.

He remembered meeting James the first time. He was just a young man out of college trying to make ends meet. He was determined, skillful, and cunning. James was willing to do whatever it took to make it to the top and Aro saw this as an opportunity for the both of them.

He took James under his wing, introducing him to a life of crime. Women, sex, drugs, and money became his every day. Aro provided him with a comfortable lifestyle as long as he continued to collect imported drugs.

It had been good for a few years but James became restless. He wanted a change. Something new. All the woman that lived at Volturi were used up whores. He didn't want to borrow someone's girl for the night. He wanted someone who was innocent and untouched and still young and impressionable. He wanted a girl that he could make his own.

James first started out by kidnapping children. He hoped to find the perfect one for him but each time was disappointed. He couldn't give them back to their families because that would be too risky. He took to killing each girl and burying them in his backyard.

Then three years later, he caught his lucky break. James saw Maria. She was everything he had ever dreamed of and more. It had been a struggle at first to get her to submit but he kicked the fight out of her. As time went on, she came to fear yet love him. Maria couldn't imagine her life without him by her side and James felt the same way. He promised himself that he wouldn't develop feelings for her but it didn't work. James was in love.

As she grew older and older, it started to become increasingly difficult to keep her away from Aro. He had made a deal with the leader that if he didn't acquire a five hundred thousand dollars to donate to Volturi by the time Maria turned eighteen, Aro would take her away and sell her himself. James knew that it was an impossible goal to reach so he did the only thing he could think of. He slowly starved her death. If he couldn't have her then no one could.

Then three months later came, Marie. She was named after his beloved. He went to great lengths to hide her from Aro but the man was smarter than James thought. Aro knew of her all long and decided that with this girl, let James have his fun.

Aro played the supportive, unexpecting friend. He promised to James that if anything were to happen and he was unable to take care of Marie, then the Volturi would gladly keep her safe for him. That was all he needed to do to plant the drugs on James. He'd go to jail and Aro would get Marie.

Now, the man stared down at the quivering girl, kneeling at his feet. He chuckled to himself, remembering how all of the girls were like that at first, scared out of their wits. James called her Marie and it fit perfectly. The child had developed quite beautifully since he last saw her. Four years it had been. Four years since he decided that she would be his someday.

Marie was too precious to sell off to a stranger. She would join his darling little flock of birds. There was a childlike innocence within her that attracted him. Although her virginity had been already taken, she was pure in so many other ways. Finally, after giving away so many girls, he finally got one of his own. Marie would be his little pet. She would be cherished and loved and taken care of. Nobody else would touch her. She was his to do as he wanted and pleased. Marie would learn to love it and if she didn't then she would pretend to love him to the fullest extent.

His milky white fingers touch under her chin, guiding her head up. He wanted to see her chocolatey doe eyes. Marie whimpers in pain at the touch of her swollen shut jaw. It had turned a yellowish color and the taste of blood floated around in her mouth. She bit down hard on her tongue to keep from screaming in pain.

Shivers went down her spine as she stared at the man above her. His pale skin and long brown hair reminded her of a vampire. His dark brown eyes seemed to get darker and darker as he noticed her injured face.

"What happened, mi amore?" his voice was as smooth as silk. "Did someone lay a hand on my little dove?"

Marie nodded her head, unable to speak. Everything about him screamed power. The way everyone else in the room, bowed in respect, acting subordinate only declared her fears. She was in the hands of a deranged psychopath. She had promised herself that they wouldn't break her. She would be brave and fight until the end but it didn't take long for her to realize that she had literally entered hell. Armed guards were stationed at every possible exit of the mansion and patrolled the halls. They would kill her before she even made it out the door.

Aro follows her gaze to Riley who was trembling in his shoes. With just one look, three guards surrounded him, forcing him on his knees. "Aro, please." the young man pleaded for his life. "I didn't know that you wanted her. I was only trying to teach her a lesson. She spit in my face."

"Is that your excuse?" Aro exhales. "You lost your temper because a defenseless little girl spit in your face? What is my rule?" his voice becomes deeper with each passing second.

"D-don't hit them in the face before they've been bought," said Riley through clenched teeth. "We'll lose money if they are already damaged."

"Precisely." is all Aro said. "You've already hurt my pet. If I use her now then she will just break."

"I'm sorry, sir." Riley hung his head in embarrassment. He knew that Aro would not be kind to him. It was useless to beg for mercy.

"Take him away," Aro said with a flick of his wrist. The guards move forward, hauling him up to his feet.

"To the dungeon?" one asks.

"To the dungeon," repeats Aro. "Make sure that he is treated with the utmost care." A sickly sweet smile illuminates across his face. Riley would wish he were dead by the end of what Aro had planned for him.

Marie watched in fear as Riley was dragged out of the room kicking and screaming. What were they going to do to him? Would Aro do the same to her?

Marie didn't want to find out. It was obvious that she belonged to this man now. He was responsible for the murder, torcher, and rape of thousands of girls. He encouraged his members to be as brutal as possible… to teach their girls their place. He sold them left and right like they were animals. Marie knew that Aro didn't care about her. She was only an object in his eyes and all objects are replaceable.

"Don't worry my sweet girl," Aro cooed. His hands ran through her soft hair. "You are safe now. You will always be safe with me."

* * *

"Edward!" Esme yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Get out of bed! You are going to be late for school!"

Edward rolled over onto his stomach. He pulled the blanket over his head and tried to block out the sound of his mother's shrill voice. He didn't want to wake up this earlier. He didn't want to wake up at all. Everything was peaceful when you were asleep. He didn't have to worry about grades or football or… Bella. Edward could breathe when he was asleep. He could hold his head above the water and float forever. Thoughts of Bella constantly consumed his mind. He was angry at himself. He was angry at the world. He had been such a dick towards her and well… everyone else. Now she was gone again and this time he wasn't so sure that she would come back alive… or sane for that matter.

"Edward!" Esme yelled again. This time she was standing right outside of his door.

"I'm sleeping!" he roared back.

"Very funny," annoyance coated her voice. She opened the door open and walked into his room. The first thing she notices is that it smelled like Vodka and Hotdogs.

"What did you do in here?" She pinches her nose shut and gags. Something crinkles under her foot and she bends down to pick up a condom wrapper.

"Edward!" She chastised her son. Esme stomps over to his bed and rips the blanket off the bed.

"Mommm!" Edward groans. He rolls onto his side, pushing himself up.

"What is the meaning of this?" She holds up the wrapper. Her hand is on her hip and she glares at her son, expecting an answer.

Edward's face flushes an alarming red. How was he supposed to tell his mother that he had three girls over yesterday?

"I'm waiting for an answer." she snaps at him.

He mumbled, "I just needed a distraction."

Esme's mouth dropped open as she stared at her half-dressed son. Did he really just say what she thought he said? "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." she says in a deadly calm voice. "I thought that I raised you better than that!"

"Mom-"

"Don't!" she cuts him off. "Your father and I taught you to respect women. We are not just objects that you can use whenever you please," she scoffs. "I'm disgusted with your behavior! This is not the Edward I know."

"I'm sorry." his voice thickens through the tears. "Everything has just been a mess. Bella finally came back and I treated her like shit and now she's gone again and I'll never have a chance to apologize and tell her how I really feel and-"

"Edward." Esme stops him. With a big sigh, she sits down next to him. He hunches over, not being able to hold back the tears. Esme holds him in her arms, trying to calm him down. Edward hadn't cried in front of her possibly since he was ten years old. He was really hurting.

"Shhh. It's okay," she whispers into his ear. "Everything is going to be alright."

"N-no, it's not." Edward exclaims. "Bella's probably being abused somewhere and we're sitting here doing nothing! Nothing is alright!"

"The police are working very hard to find her. They are doing everything they can." Esme tears up. "We just have to be patient."

"I can't just sit here. People are getting murdered every day and what if the next girl is Bella? Being patient is going to get her nowhere."

"I know that you are frustrated." She tries to reason with him. "I am as well but I right now, we have to go on with our lives. We have to let the police do their job."

"I don't want to." says Edward under his breath. He rubs his red-rimmed eyes with his fists and leans against Esme.

"Well, I'm not giving you a choice," she exhales. " If you're serious about helping her then you need to get up and get dressed. You can't save her if your drunk. You've got to pull your act together." her voice was stern.

Edward nods his head, understanding the severity of this situation. He was just digging himself a deeper grave and at this point, he had to stop before it completely overtook his life. He grabs the closet shirt and pants putting them on.

"You're brother and sister already left for school but you might make it on time if you leave in the next five minutes." she stands up, grimacing as she kicked dirty clothes aside. Esme's hand is on the door but at the last minute, she turns around. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" he looks up at his mom.

"When you get home, clean up this room. It's a mess." she tries to be stern but a smile spreads across her face. "You can't save Bella if you can't take care of yourself."

"I know," he says. "I know."

Edward refused to believe that Bella was gone for good. He didn't want to go the rest of his life wondering what happened. He already wondered for the past eight years and look where it got him. He wouldn't rest until she was found even if it took a lifetime.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sad but happy to say that this is the last chapter in this story. I know that it's been an emotional journey and we all just want justice for Bella and I promise that it is to come, for her and for Edward! Thank you all so much for sticking with me through all of this! I can't believe that I finished an actual story because y'all know how I am about that :-). There is going to be one more update on this story and that is a preview of the sequel if you want to know what happens next! It should be uploaded sometime this week or next week!**


	14. Preview: Down the Rabbit Hole

**Authors Note:**

 **Hello everyone! This is just a small preview of the sequel: Down the Rabbit Hole! I should have the full first chapter uploaded sometime this week!**

 **Summary: A lot has changed in the past ten years. Edward Cullen is the FBI's top special agent. He's dedicated his life to protecting others and now he and his partner are tasked with the most difficult case of their lives: infiltrate the Volturi. On the other hand, Isabella Swan is dead. Only Marie remains. She's not really living, she's just breathing. Marie doesn't dream of escaping but just of surviving to the next day. Both Edward's and Marie's worlds will be shocked when they meet again.**

* * *

"Agent Cullen," Lahote greets the young man. "Please sit."

"Hello, sir." he replied, stiffly settling into the red plastic chair.

Next to him was a young girl; wait not just a young girl… a newbie. As in she just graduated from Quantico.

"What's the case?" Edward gets right to the point.

He focuses his attention on the brown-eyed, tan-skinned man sitting in front of him. He wanted to get this over and done with. He was flying back to Forks tonight to meet his family for Alice's birthday.

Edward could feel the girl's eyes on him. His square jaw clenched and he ran his hands through his wildly untamable hair.

"First I'd like to introduce you to your partner, Agent Tanya Denali."

"Hello," she squeaks.

Edward gives a brief nod in greeting. "Agent Cullen." he says.

The first thing he noticed was her wavy strawberry blonde hair. She had cold ice blue eyes that were full of the same look Edward once had: passion and excitement. She was skinny but had some muscle that he could see through her blouse.

"You two are going to be spending quite some time together in the upcoming months."

Lahote slid two manilla folders across the desk. "The mission that you'll be working on is in this folder. I understand, Tanya that this is your first case and I promise that you can count on Edward. He'll be more than helpful."

He looks at Lahote sharply, knowing what he was implying. He didn't want to babysit this newcomer. If they screwed up, it was on her. Edward hardly made mistakes and he wasn't about to lose this mission.

The two agents open the folders to see the image of a dead girl. Edward's eyes harden as he examines the photo.

"She has the mark," he murmured. "Sam, she has the Volturi mark."

The agent nods his head in confirmation. "Three days ago, this Jane Doe was found dead in an abandoned warehouse in Seattle. Some teenagers had broken in to hang out but found her body instead. The local police would have handled the murder if it hadn't been for the brand on her thigh."

"What is it?" Tanya asks. The girl was naked in the photo with a, 'V' burned into her thigh.

"That brand symbolizes The Volturi. It's a sex trafficking ring located in Washington State but they operate all over the world. They've been in business for over a decade and all of our attempts to shut it down have failed."

Edward flips through the rest of the photos taking in as much information as he could. From the image, the best that he could guess was that the girl was probably between fourteen to sixteen years old. Her breasts had just started to develop, she had very light body hair, and from what he could see her hips were just starting to widen. She had the bluest eyes that he had ever seen and hair the color of the sun.

"There are lacerations around her neck. That means her throat was slit, right?" asks Tanya. Her voice quivered at the end.

"Yes," Edward says. "Based on the deepness of the cuts I would assume it was from a knife."

He heard her suck in a deep breathe. All newcomers were emotional on their first mission. They didn't understand how he could be so emotionless when talking about the victims and looking at the photos. Edward learned a long time ago to compartmentalize. Having emotion during a case is what got you killed.

"What are we going to do to stop them?" asked Tanya.

"You and agent Cullen are going undercover as Master and Slave."

Tanya doesn't respond. She stares at Lahote as if he had two heads. She was not expecting this to be her first assignment especially with a veteran agent such as Edward Cullen.

"We're infiltrating the Volturi," Edward mutters under his breath. This is what he had been waiting for. This was the whole reason he became an agent so he could take down the Volturi.

"Agent Cullen, you're going undercover as Anthony Masen. He is a wealthy businessman who is relocating from Hamburg, Germany to Seattle, Washington. Masen is rich, powerful, and dangerous. He is not a man to be messed with. All of his possessions have already been brought to a Seattle Penthouse and the only thing he is arriving with is- Irena. She has no identity. No name. No freedom. Her sole purpose for living is to please Anthony Masen- her master. As far as she's concerned, no life exists outside of his world. Masen acquired her from a friend who was deep in debt. He has had her for the past fifteen years and is looking for a change. He wants a new girl and knows that the Volturi can provide him with that."

"Do you have a girl in mind that I should want to buy?" Edward's voice is hard. His knee bounces up and down, anticipating what his supervisor is going to say.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	15. Announcement

Hey y'all! I know this story is completed but I thought that I'd let you know that I've added it to Wattpad as well incase any of you wanted to read it on there! Thank you all and Happy Holidays!


End file.
